


Hollow Moon

by Batzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied Cheating (Arranged Marriage), Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy/pseuds/Batzy
Summary: An injured Omega finds himself in the hands of an unusual Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Thick paws padded along the hidden path, a sharp nose sniffed the air. The release of hot breath steamed up in front of the wolf's face. Muted moonlight filtered through the trees, but he didn't need it. Preferred it, of course, but he could only hope that it helped to hide him. He knew it wouldn't. The scent of blood was overpowering, even after he had launched himself into the river that swept him down almost a mile until he'd managed to pull himself out again.

A howl in the distance drove him on, and he hastened along the path, though the obvious limp affecting his back leg impeded him. It was slick with blood, chewed almost to the bone, and shouldn't have been able to carry him as far as it did.

Adrenaline spurred him on, as did fear of what would happen if he was caught.

 _When_ he was caught.

Despite knowing better, Ryker allowed himself to be blocked in. The other wolves had corralled him away from the edge of the forest, and further inside. He could try to leave the forest again, but it meant going all the way through, into free territory, which would take days and the danger was similar. Or, he could go back to the edge within his pack's territory. That was likely to get him spotted, and while he thought he might get past them on a good day, with the condition his leg was in, he was dead either way.

He wasn't going to give up though.

Ryker cocked his head to the side, however much it hurt his neck, to catch the sound of an approaching wolf. They thought they were being sneaky as they crept soundlessly up behind him, but they were so caught up in the chase they didn't realize they were downwind, and while the rest of his body might be bloodied, battered, and bruised, his nose worked in perfect condition.

He shot off, running as fast as his leg allowed, and ignored as snagging branches reached out to him, lashing his face. His heart jacked up in his throat as he dove underneath a large root that weaved above ground, almost lodging him there, but thanks to his small size he barely managed to wiggle through.

Unfortunately, the larger beast trailing behind him had no issue with it, and easily cleared it in a swift leap.

The ground turned muddy, and his paws sunk, then skittered over the loose small rocks as he found himself at a river bank. He stood in front of a lazy current, but he hesitated in crossing it. His messed up leg made it harder to keep his head above water, though he managed. A steep cliff ran next to the flowing water, and where the moonlight shone on it, he saw the little nooks and crannies that might allow him safe harbor for the time being.

A snarling wolf toed at the other side. He knew who it was, by the smell and the bloody stump he had left for an ear. He had gagged at the taste.

The other wolf was little more than a pup, barely old enough to join in on the first hunt, and way too cocky, too willing to please. Ryker wasn't surprised that Wallace had begun to follow him too- had attacked him. Wallace's eagerness to chase him, like it was all fun in games to try to force Ryker to submit or kill him otherwise- Ryker hadn't expected it, which was how the younger wolf had gotten the drop on him. His ear had been his sacrifice, and for Ryker, his leg.

Ears couldn't grow back, but legs could heal.

Wallace paced at the edge of the river, huffing and snarling and snapping his teeth as Ryker watched him. One close call at a pond left the younger wolf afraid of deeper water. Fear was something to overcome, if the result was worth it, and to Wallace, it was.

Ryker went back to searching for an opening just large enough for himself as Wallace inched into the cold, unforgiving water, concentrating on his footing now than on the Omega trying to escape.

A small depression in the rock clued Ryker into what must have been a den for a smaller animal at some point, and just like with the root, he managed to wiggle himself inside, dislodging dirt and sticks pressed around the sides. Ryker doubted that the Beta fit.

Ryker screeched when teeth clamped down on the end of his tail, but his momentum forward helped him to scrabble the rest of the way into the den, with the Beta's sharp teeth leaving gouges, stripping it of flesh and fur.

Ryker huddled around his tail, out of reach as paws started to dig into the den, dislodging the debris around the hole. When it became clear the paws weren't working, they turned into hands, but even then Wallace wasn't able to break off the thick edge made of rock that kept him out. When he stupidly stuck his hand inside, trying to grab Ryker, the Omega snapped at his fingers, delighting in the scream as a cuspid dug into his palm. A bitter tang rushed into his mouth and he released, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the taste. Disgusting.

Ryker squinted into the darkness, able to make out that he stood in a cave with what little light the hole let in. Ryker could feel wind against his back, and if there was air, that meant an opening. That also meant that the others had a way to get in.

Giving one last look at the hole he had entered by, he plodded on, nose close to the ground, ears alert. He thought to rest his leg, but that an opening he wasn't aware of, that one of them could find it, left a niggling worry that another would sneak up on him while he rested. Not to mention it potentially meant way out. Luck found him the den, but stupid decision after stupid decision had him trapping himself in it. The others could have waited him out, until he was too hungry or dehydrated that he died or left, walking right into their sharp claws.

So, he followed the gentle breeze, feeling the ground tilt upward until eventually he nosed at tumbling rocks and dirt. A small opening at the top gave him hope, made known by the small amount of light and the very breeze he had followed. He set to work on it immediately, pawing it out of the way until he could pull himself up out of the ground and into the cool night air. Wallace was likely still at the base of the cliff, and Ryker found himself a small distance away and above it. It would take the younger wolf some time to get up.

It was possible to lose them all together, if could make it to the free territory in time. Free territory meant packs that were still fighting over land rights. They wouldn't take kindly to a bunch of Betas, even an Alpha, butting in. An Omega though?

Ryker would have to chance it.

The moon set his path before him, and he went in the direction that his own pack's markings began to fade. So close.

His body froze at the growl behind him, a great, echoing sound that startled the surrounding wildlife. It wasn't the growl of an angry Alpha, however. It was of one that delighted in finding its prey.

His muscles bunched up under his skin, his leg giving a twinge as though it would snap in half, and he readied to bolt, only to be swung to the side as large claws swiped across his back, opening him up. He slid through the leaves until he hit the trunk of a tree.

Ryker heard a high-pitched whine, and quickly realized that it came from him. He lay on his side unable to move, and saw as the Alpha advanced on him, this terrible beast that was supposed to be his leader. According to pack rules, this beast was also supposed to be his lover.

But tonight, the Alpha was neither. Tonight, the Alpha would be the one to put him down, and gleefully, too.

The Alpha stood before him in the form that only an Alpha could take, a large, hulking creature with the head a of a wolf and the body shaped as that of a man. Furry, but humanoid. Before his eyes, the wolf head melted away, and a much more familiar face appeared before him.

Hal grinned, sharp, inhuman teeth glinting at Ryker, and he shook the access blood off his hand. Drops fell onto Ryker's face, and he flinched.

"You're not going to change back?" Hal crooned, kneeling next to Ryker's limp body. He put his sullied hand on Ryker, tangling his fingers into the matted fur. "Live like a wolf, die like a wolf, that's what they say, right? But you were never a wolf. You loved the humans too much. You were too good for us. But here we are. What's that defiance gotten you, huh?"

He emphasized his words with a sharp tug, and Ryker let out another pained noise.

"Dead. That's what it got you. Because you were too obsessed with being human. You just would. Not. Submit."

Hal grabbed the scruff of Ryker's neck, where the flesh, flayed from his claws, began. He shook him like a disobedient dog, then forced Ryker to turn his face to him.

"I'm going to finish what I started, there's no doubt about that," Hal said, then looked at Ryker's mangled body, left to fall back to the ground as the Alpha stood. "It's a shame, really. The things I wanted to do to you.

"This is what happens when you defy an Alpha," Hal grunted, stooping over to pick Ryker up. "You have no one but yourself to blame."

Hal lifted his hand above his head, going into a partial transformation so that sharp nails curled out of his fingers instead. He held Ryker in front of him with one hand, and though Ryker wanted to look him in the eye as the claws came down, his eyelids drooped closed, the stress and pain too much for him.

His body dropped to the ground, and at first he thought he was dead, but he had grunted when he landed. Dead people didn't grunt, did they?

He struggled to open his eye, and although his vision was blurry before him, he made out a creature darting about, staying out of Hal's reach. As it became clearer, he saw that it was a wolf. An Alpha.

He seemed to be giving Hal trouble, despite being in his basic wolf form. Hal had quickly changed back to his previous form, but it was too large to move about as dexterously as this Alpha. Too slow to catch him.

The new Alpha went for his ankles, taking a good chunk out of Hal's Achilles heel before dodging out of the way of his deadly claws. Hal roared out of pain and anger, tilting to one side. The stranger used the opportunity to ram into him, laying him out on his stomach. Teeth clamped onto Hal's throat, forcing the man into submission. Even in wolf form, the impression from his growl was clear- move, and Hal would have his throat ripped out.

Ryker passed out before he could see what happened to Hal.

***

He sensed a person near him. It didn't smell like Hal. In fact, it didn't smell like any of the others from the pack. He assumed he died, and the scent of people and fresh laundry in his nose was what death actually smelled like. Interesting.

Ryker jostled awake as an unknown person carried him to an unknown destination. Huh. Not dead. Possibly. He very well could be.

"Shh, shh, I got you," a voice whispered into his ear. Ryker hadn't realized he'd made a noise. "No, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." 

The stranger- the Alpha's worried words stemmed from the growth in Ryker's limbs, the straightening in his body until he was pink, furless, and human-looking. He slung an arm around the Alpha's neck unconsciously, needing something to hold onto while he writhed in pain. He could move, if only a little, but his back was on fire.

"H-Hal?" Ryker whispered, his throat refusing to work properly.

"What? Don't speak, I'm almost to my car. I'll take you to a hospital."

Ryker started to struggle. Through clenched teeth, he said, "no! No hospital, please. No hospital."

"Okay, okay. No hospital. But stay still. You'll only make it worse."

Once the man assured Ryker he wouldn't take him to a hospital, Ryker's heart became steadier, but his breath remained ragged. He had gone limp in the stranger's arms.

He didn't wake up when the Alpha cursed as they arrived at his car, parked in a tiny little dirt parking lot, when he realized he would have an issue opening the door with an unconscious Omega in his arms. He managed, however, placing the unconscious creature in the back, laid out on his side, so as not to exacerbate his wounds. The Alpha looked on with pity at the beaten Omega, noting the dirt, blood, and bruises covering his body. He didn't know what had happened, but he had every intention of finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryker faded in and out of conscious over an indeterminate amount of time. For the moments he was awake, it was only due to the white-hot pain that lanced through his whole body. It was unlike anything he ever felt before, and radiated from his back. Just underneath the pain, a warm hand touched the back of his neck, mindful of the wounds, soothing him back into peaceful, painless oblivion.

The first time he fully awoke, he was groggy, his mouth dry and nasty. A mountain of information smacked into him by way of his nose. Alpha. Beta. Human. Man. Woman. Child- all at once, and that was just the beginning. He squinted through the sunlight filtering into the room to see that he was alone in a bedroom that smelled of dust and cleaning solution. Numerous large objects covered in white sheets were shoved to the far wall, but otherwise the room and the sheets he lay on were clean.

A throat cleared above him as he mindlessly inspected the patterns on the blanket that covered his bed, finding that he could do little more to entertain himself with until he was able to move.

A young woman stood above him, likely still in her teens. She'd come in silently, while Ryker was too distracted by his own thoughts to notice her. She had silky-soft dark hair done up in a messy bun, and almond shaped eyes. Her facial features depicted her of Asian descent, but Ryker couldn't tell from where.

Despite capturing his attention as intended, she remained mute. After glaring at him, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Ryker lifted his head as much as he could without pulling on his wounds, waiting for _something_ to happen. Within minutes another walked in. He looked similar to the woman from before.

This man- this was the one. The Alpha that had saved him. As soon as he entered the room, his scent wafted in, and Ryker remembered it immediately. He'd had the opportunity to get a big whiff while the man carried him to safety.

"Don't strain yourself," the man said, kneeling next to the bed and letting Ryker get a better look at him.

The Alpha was lean, opting for agility and dexterity over physical strength. Still, Ryker knew that standing next to him, he would tower over the Omega. The man had prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw, and like the woman, he had almond shaped eyes. His black hair was messily slicked back to taper off at his neck.

"Where..." Ryker tried, but it came out whisper soft, almost non-existent.

"My home," the man answered, grabbing a glass of water that sat next to the bed and holding it up to Ryker's mouth. "Slowly."

It hurt to swallow, but he muddled through it, reveling in the refreshing liquid that washed away most of his thirst and some of the taste left over from _that_ night's activities.

"Go back to sleep. Let your body heal," the Alpha said as he stood, replacing the glass on the stand next to the bed.

Ryker didn't want to fall asleep, he really didn't, but his eyelids fell shut on their own accord after the door shut with a soft click as the other man left. He had wanted to ask more questions, and hoped to get more answers out of the Alpha.

The extreme pressure in his bladder woke him up the next time. He shifted slightly to see if he was capable of moving yet, and found that while both his back and leg gave him no small amount of pain, if he were careful, he might be able to pull himself off the bed.

As he wiggled slowly to the edge, the door to the bedroom opened, and the Alpha walked in. He took one look at Ryker and immediately went to his side, hands hovering over his body.

"What- you shouldn't be moving," the Alpha said, ignoring Ryker's huff. The Omega stopped moving as instructed. "You're not healed yet. Are you thirsty?"

Ryker looked at him, noting the sincere worry on his face, and nodded, but there was another, more urgent matter at hand.

"I have to use the bathroom," Ryker said, throat raspy.

" _Oh_. Right. Hold on." The Alpha looked around the room, frowning.

"Just, help me up," Ryker said, lifting arm for the Alpha to pull on. The man stared at him a bit, before shaking his head.

"You're too hurt for that, let me figure something out."

"I'm also two seconds from pissing the bed," Ryker shot out, annoyed. He wouldn't be reduced to wetting himself because he couldn't stand.

For a moment, the Alpha looked willing to risk it, before he sighed and leaned down. With some careful maneuvering, the Alpha helped him up, with the Omega leaning heavily on him, both minding his back awkwardly. He didn't allow Ryker to put any weight on his bad leg, and carefully led him out into a long hallway. The bathroom was situated directly across from his room, and Ryker found himself grateful for it.

The bathroom itself was nice, accented in dark red and wood though lacking most of it's basic amenities, such as towels, bottles, toilet paper and the like. Ryker got the impression that it was rarely used. A large bathtub fit for two, maybe even more, sat in the corner, with an unattached glass shower stall off to the side. It was weird, Ryker hadn't actually stepped foot in a bathroom in years. Suddenly the idea of a shower that was _hot_ appealed to him immensely.

Once they actually got to the toilet, they realized another issue.

"Do you think you can..." the Alpha gave an awkward cough. "Stand, on your own? Or..."

"I think it's better if I sit. Just, help me do that." Ryker ordered, grimacing in pain as he was turned and lowered.

"Here, I'll be outside the door," the Alpha backed out, his eyes averted politely. "Just call out when you're done."

Ryker did his business, stiff but relieved that he wasn't so far gone that he had issues using the bathroom. He tried to stand up on his own, and grit his teeth through the pain. He felt a sharp tug, and though bandages wrapped around his chest and back, he felt as though his skin would tear apart.

Ryker stood in front of the mirror over the sink, taking in all the damage that wasn't hidden underneath the bandages. Stinging scratches covered his face, mostly from the escape through the woods. A bruise on his cheek contrasted greatly with his already pale skin. The bruises on his throat struck out the most, long, finger-like marks that wrapped around like a morbid collar. He was lucky that Hal had tried that first, having snuck up on Ryker in his den when he least expected it. Hal wanted to do it slow, make it last, but he had given Ryker the chance to fight back, and that had bit him in the ass. The rest of his body was in similar shape.

A knock on the door alerted Ryker, and he turned just as it cracked open.

"You okay in there?" The Alpha asked, opening it further and stepping inside when he saw Ryker leaning heavily against the sink.

"Yeah, do you mind...?"

Within minutes, the Alpha had him inching back on the bed.

"I should check your wounds," the Alpha said softly. Ryker's eyes were already drooping closed, but he roused enough to give the go ahead to the man.

The Alpha started with his leg, unwrapping the bandages slowly. Occasionally Ryker would let out a sharp hiss, and the man would stop, then continue again once he was sure Ryker was up to it.

"It's starting to heal," the Alpha said as he inspected it. "The skin is still stitching back together, but I'd give it a few days. I'll get more bandages."

When the Alpha returned to Ryker with the promised wrappings, he was joined by the woman. When she noticed Ryker looking at her, her lip lifted in a disgusted sneer.

"Take care of this while I get his back," the Alpha commanded, handing her the rolls and gauze. She took it without complaint, though the way her face set angrily, Ryker knew she wanted to.

The man began his work, undoing the wrap around Ryker's chest and back, passing under his stomach as carefully as possible, though each time Ryker flinched from his touch, and gasped as the harsh twinges in his back. As soon as the Alpha was no longer manhandling him, the girl started on his leg, beginning by cleaning it.

"My name is Sang-min, by the way. Usually I have everyone call me Sang." The Alpha spoke conversationally, but there was a hard edge to his voice as he surveyed Hal's handiwork.

"Ryker." Ryker replied through clenched teeth while a finger prodded to close to one of the scratches.

"These aren't healing," Sang said, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm sure they are. Alpha."

"You don't need to call me Alpha." Sang said curiously. Ryker would have thought all Alphas liked to be called Alpha.

"No. Alpha wound."

"I'm... not sure I follow."

"He means, when Alphas inflict the wound intentionally, they heal slower." The girl stated, and Sang turned to her. He said something in another language, but Ryker was still catching up to the fact that the man, the _Alpha_ , didn't know this. He wondered if Sang was new to it all. He may have come into it recently, though he would have thought everyone knew this little tidbit of information.

Sang and the woman continued on with each other while the Alpha began to clean his back, using soft strokes. It sent painful flashes through his body, but Ryker would deal. The sooner he got better, the sooner he could get out of there. It hadn't escaped him that he was, in a sense, their captive, free to do with as they wished. He had no idea what they had planned for him. Just as long as they didn't give him back to Hal.

As soon as they were finished putting fresh bandages on him, the woman stood and walked out, while Sang sat at his side.

"Don't mind her," Sang said. "That's my sister, Hana. She's just concerned for the pack. I won't lie, it doesn't bode well for us getting on wrong terms with an unknown pack, but she doesn't understand, I couldn't just let him..."

It was obvious what Sang meant.

"Are you fighting for territory?" Ryker asked after a pregnant pause. Sang snorted.

"I shouldn't have to fight for territory that's already mine."

Ryker perked up at that. As far as he knew, his pack was the only one with stakes in that forest. At one point there were a few other prominent packs that had their own, but they grew too large and couldn't provide enough food with the amount of land they had. Most of them had killed each other off, while Ryker's pack had hidden itself in one of the least sought after areas, near the humans.

"I didn't know there were any other claims."

Sang sighed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Eventually, he said, "That's a long story for another day. Why don't you sleep, you need as much rest as you can get."

"I-oh- okay." Ryker said, smiling as he cocked his head, then, "thank you. For saving me."

Sang pulled a light sheet up to cover Ryker's body. He hesitated at the door before finally leaving Ryker alone.

***

When Sang had first heard the howls on his drive home from the airport, he thought nothing of it. It wasn't uncommon to hear the wolves off in the distance, for whatever reason. A pack had a piece of the forest a few miles from his new house, but they never left their territory. That didn't mean they wouldn't, or other wolves didn't pose a threat, but unless directly threatened, Sang wouldn't fret. Not a lot, anyway.

He called Hana quickly, checking up on everyone at home to make sure they were still safe and sound, when he heard the howling getting closer.

Sang had a considerable amount of confidence in the defenses of his not-quite territory, but he knew better than to wait it out. It was best to nip these things in the bud before it got out of hand.

There was a small picnic area just off the road up ahead, a place where people could leave their vehicles in relative safety as they hiked the many trails that went through the forest. When he pulled in, he wasn't surprised to see benches and tables rotted over, and a small bathroom in obvious disrepair. No one had come here in years. The area for cars was a little gravel filled lot, choked off with weeds that sprouted up from underneath.

As he stepped out of the car, Sang heard a sharp yelp off not far off. It was due to this that he found the injured Omega and the beast of an Alpha. A part of him thought he shouldn't have saved the Omega. It would only bring focus to him, but watching as the Alpha raised his hand for the killing blow… How the Omega had lost all the fight in him, accepting his fate, Sang couldn't _not_ jump in.

It led to him pacing outside the guest bedroom for the rest of the night, covered in blood until Hana told him to take a shower and let Baek work in peace.

By morning, Baek had disappeared, leaving Sang and Hana to look after the slumbering Omega, who Sang had soon learned was Ryker.

Ryker slept restlessly through the night, and even Hana had quieted her angry ramblings, looking on with something akin to pity when the Omega began to whine in his sleep.

Sang didn't understand it. The Omega was young, possibly in his teens if not early twenties. Behind the dark bruising and angry red of the scratches, he held a certain beauty that Sang felt uncomfortable admitting to. His eyes were the most discerning feature, for how little Sang saw of them. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of blue peering through slit cracks, but it wasn't until they had their first conversation that they truly caught the Alpha. Sang wasn't a poet by any means, or metaphorical or _whatever_. The point was, Sang did not have a way with words, and it he found it difficult trying to find an apt way to describe them.

Like the ocean, he thought, but it felt empty, not quite there. A storm? They filled him with a sense of nostalgia, a longing for a time he couldn't remember. His skin, pale from the stress on his body, showed signs of tanning from the sun. Brown hair, cut unevenly, topped his head. He had fine features, and a spattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks and shoulders.

It had been hard to talk to the Omega. Sang had never seen such a brutal attack first hand. Even when he had faced his old Alpha, there had been less bloodshed. That the Omega could offer him a genuine smile had come as a shock to Sang.

Sang sat in what he claimed as his study, though it was little more than storage space at the moment, filled with dust, books, and boxes. The only item that made it in any way 'study'-like was the large desk pushed against the wall. A pile of papers that required his attention- and had required his attention for the last few months but he could never make himself start on them- sat on top of it.

He needed something to take his mind off the Omega, and work, while not pleasurable in the slightest, sounded like the best bet.

...So he started on the boxes. About an hour into it, small feet padded past the room, stopped, turned around, and a tiny face peered inside the room. Sang wiped the sweat off his brow and sat up.

"Appa," the boy yawned, rubbing his eyes. He mumbled something in their native tongue.

"English, Jin." Sang reprimanded, smiling softly at the petulant pout he received.

"I smell something funny," Jin sighed as though it was a trouble to do as Sang asked, while the Alpha knew the young boy was fluent in it. Well, at least as fluent as a five-year-old could be.

"We have a guest," supplied Sang. "An Omega. They smell different."

Or so he was told. He had never met one before. In all honesty, he'd have had no idea if he hadn't caught some of the conversation between Ryker and his Alpha last night. Baek had informed him of it too.

"Omega?"

Sang nodded. He held a hand out to Jin, but the boy scrunched his nose up at the smell of sweat and dust covering his body. Sang chuckled, grabbing his son and pulling the boy closer for a short hug. Jin relaxed into for a second, even almost returning it before he pushed the Alpha away.

"Don't bother him though, He's injured." Sang said as he stood up, leading Jin out of the study and downstairs, where he set upon working on breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, that was on the morning's menu, even if it was closer to noon. Jin only complained a little at the slightly burnt fare.

"Why's he injured?" Jin asked around a mouthful of food. He gave a cheeky grin when Sang glared at him for his lack of manners.

"Never mind that," Sang said, stuffing bacon into his mouth. "But leave him alone."

"Okay." Jin replied easily, and Sang clenched his eyes shut, exhaling slowly. He'd have to keep an eye on that kid while Ryker stayed with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryker sensed another presence as he woke up, and when he looked at the edge of the bed, he saw tiny brown eyes staring back at him. They widened from getting caught, and the head they belonged to ducked down out of sight.

Ryker decided to give it a moment before investigating. As he predicted, within seconds he noticed those eyes peeking at him again. This time, the person- a child, continued to watch him. His scent permeated the air, and Ryker came to realize that he had been there for a while. It was familiar, like Sang.

"Are you dead?" The boy asked, propping his chin up on the mattress.

Ryker chuckled. "Pretty sure I'm not."

The boy hummed to himself. "Appa said not to bother you, so you can't tell him I was in here, okay?"

"Deal," Ryker promised, closing his eyes and expecting the child to leave.

"My name is Jin."

Ryker cracked open an eye to see the boy leaning his arms on the bed, slowing moving closer when Ryker wasn't paying attention, much like stalking cat, or, more likely, a kid that wanted to get closer but knew he shouldn't so he did so slowly, with the hope that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Ryker," Ryker returned easily, giving the boy a small smile. "What's an Appa, anyway?"

"My daddy! Appa means daddy," Jin explained wisely, a smile marking his face as he imparted this great knowledge.

"Appa... I don't suppose you mean Sang-min, then. The Alpha?"

The boy grinned proudly, sitting up and puffing up his chest. "Yeah! He's the strongest of the pack. He's stronger than _any_ Alpha out there."

"Well, he's stronger than mine, anyway."

The boy's eyes widened excitedly. "Did you see?! Did you see Appa win?"

"Jin, I said not to bother the new person." Sang entered the room, plate in hand and sending a stern look at the boy, before his gaze alighted on Ryker.

"But _Appa_ ," the boy said, hanging his head when Sang pointed to the door.

"Sorry about that," Sang apologized when they were finally alone. "He's too curious for his own good sometimes."

Ryker shook his head as much as his position would allow. "It's fine."

"I thought we might try to get some food in you. You must be starving."

Frankly, the pain in his back outweighed any in his stomach. Just the thought of eating made him nauseous, but he knew it to be necessary. He allowed Sang to help him into a sitting position, resting him gingerly against large pillows that Sang plumped for Ryker, much to his amusement. His leg was feeling much better than before, but his back was still causing the most trouble.

Sang held the plate as Ryker ate- all soft foods. While his throat was no longer raspy and sore, he still appreciated the consideration.

Sang was quiet as Ryker ate, but as soon as Ryker cleaned the plate, he set it to the side and turned to the Omega.

"I picked up a little bit of what the Alpha was saying, but I still don't really know what caused him to attack you. Like Hana has been constantly telling me," Sang said crabbily, and Ryker was willing to bet his presence was a point of contention between the two siblings, "you very well could have been at fault here. I don't think killing is the appropriate action to take, of course, but it's not really my place to say what happens in your pack."

Ryker didn't know if he should spill everything, a fear rising in him that he would be in another Hal situation. What Hal had reduced him to before trying to kill him, all because of something he believed in…

Sang knew the gist of it, really. It was due to an argument that sparked over the topic of humans. Ryker's pack had long since rejected the human's way of life, closing themselves off to the world soon after werewolves had gotten a real foothold into society. Ryker had already been living in that world by the time their packs merged, and the Omega had no choice but to follow his parents into the new pack.

Still, despite his pack's seclusion, he understood that there was unrest among the Weres, that not all of them were ready to come out into the sunlight just yet, but had no choice in the matter. Occasionally, one of the Betas from the pack, designated to make monthly runs into the city to get supplies and the like, came back with horror stories that made him shiver.

Ryker didn't think this Alpha hated humans, however. From what he remembered, Sang had tried to take him to a hospital at first, until Ryker asked him not to. That, and there was a powerful scent of human in the air. Someone must have come by earlier, while he slept.

"Hal has these... traditional ideas when it comes to Alpha and Omega dynamics. With me being an Omega, and him being an Alpha..."

"I'm not sure I'm following," Sang admitted, though as of yet he didn't seem as though he was about to condemn Ryker for his apparent anti-Alpha behavior.

"It wouldn't have really been an issue if I had been raised in the pack, with all their ideals, but my old one merged with his about five years ago, and mom always was a bit of a... romantic, I guess, and well, Hal says she's brainwashed me, but... I just, I don't agree with how they used to be, and how Hal still wants them to be. He got pissed."

A corner of Sang's mouth turned down. "I can imagine. But would he really go so far as to..." Sang waved a hand at Ryker, emphasizing the damage the Alpha and the other Betas had done to him.

"I embarrassed him in front of the pack when I rejected him," Ryker said with a grimace. "And since most of them wholeheartedly believe an Omega should follow their Alpha, it turned sour pretty quickly."

"That's..." Sang sighed and shook his head. "I can't even begin. Why didn't you want to be taken to the hospital? They have staff dedicated to werewolf patients."

Ryker bit his lip, looking away from Sang. "Mom died a few years ago, and with no family... the last I heard, in situations like that, they release patients back to their pack. If he wanted to, Hal could meet me at the door, and as far as they're concerned, he has every right to."

"That's not right," Sang spat, angered. Ryker felt relieved to hear him say that.

But, whether Sang agreed with him or not, Ryker knew he was imposing. Even in the comfort of free territory, unless Ryker had completely broken all ties with his pack, he was still subject to their rules. Hal still had power over him, and other packs weren't allowed to step in, not without consequences. He feared what Sang might receive for his generosity.

Ryker could barely stand on his own, let alone walk. Leaving now was a death wish, and not just because of Hal. He was an Omega, and he wasn't naive enough to think that another werewolf might come along to snatch him up.

"If I can stay just until my leg is healed," Ryker said, grimacing as he shifted, sending a shot of pain up his injured leg. "I'll be out of your hair. And I'll find some way to repay you for this."

Sang frowned. "You don't have to do that, and you can stay for as long as you need to heal."

Ryker was grateful for the offer, _but_. "Hal will probably come after me. Especially after what you did to him that night. He won't let it go. He's bullheaded like that."

Sang huffed, straightening up, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "I'm not worried. Besides, we have wards on the house, he won't be able to find us."

That was... interesting to hear. Ryker had very little knowledge of magic, but if he concentrated enough, he could _just_ pick up that earthy undertone in the air, comparable to that of the scents outside that otherwise wouldn't be noticed. Whether it was a barrier or only the house, Ryker had no idea. His pack had no one that had any real knowledge of magic, either, so the idea that they could track him with that was next to nil.

Maybe... it might be safe here? If Sang allowed him, of course. Not to mention, what they might want from him. There was only so far that he would go to repay them.

Sang left him alone, promising to wake him up soon for some real food to eat.

***

The second meeting had gone better than the first, though Sang suspected that had something to do with the fact that most of the bruises had disappeared. The ones around the Omega's neck were particularly nasty, they made his gums sore. No one should have to suffer through all that happened to Ryker.

He understood it, of course. Werewolves, while not like the humans he had grown up with, they were still people. They still loved and hated, rejoiced and fought. They had emotions. They had pride.

His last Alpha had a lot of pride. In the few years he had known the man, the only thing _to_ know about him was his pride, and Sang understood better than anyone just how dangerous it could be.

It didn't excuse Hal's actions. If Sang ever caught the pitiful excuse for an Alpha, he couldn't promise he wouldn't kill him.

But he was over thinking it. He didn't need to risk his family and packs' security over a wrong toward an Omega he had just met. If it were someone else, he'd probably agree amicably and be on his way, but there was something about the wounded man, covered in the evidence of Hal's wrath that made Sang want to tear something up. He didn't quite know what to do with it.

There were things Sang needed to take care of first, things that he had put off for long enough. He had people to meet and posture before, and a phone call to make to his mother before she began to worry and send herself into a panic thinking he had been mauled by a raging Alpha.

Which, it was the other way around, really. He wouldn't tell her that, she'd probably kill him herself.

A presence caught his attention at the door of the study, and he turned from the papers he had been excusing himself from for over the past weeks.

"What can I do for you?" Sang asked, standing as a dark form came forward.

Baek lifted a water-drenched hood off his head, ignoring the water droplets that fell off onto the floor. Graying hair stood on it ends. Baek made a half-assed attempt to pat it down politely before giving up.

"There has been a... disturbance." Baek said in his cracking, hesitant voice. Sang frowned, but before he could ask what he meant, Baek had gone, leaving nothing but his muddy footprints to show he had actually been there.

***

The next few days found Ryker slowly healing with little company other than Jin. He couldn't say he minded, however. The shy young boy attached to him quickly, and morphed into a talkative, bright creature that Ryker just wanted to cuddle. He talked about his home, Korea, and all he remembered of his mother. He talked about his friends, his pack, and his toys. In return, Ryker played with him, allowed him to bring his coloring books up on the bed and spoke of his own family, what little there was to say. He thought it best to stay mum about his pack and their... 'Traditions'. Sang probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Speaking of the Alpha… There was little to be seen of Sang. Occasionally the man stuck his head in, smiling softly when he saw Jin talking animatedly to the Omega, or even passed out, curled up against his pillow. He had explained his absence in that he had business to take care of in the city, as well as working on moving his pack overseas.

The show of trust threw Ryker for a loop. Even though Hana dropped in regularly, glaring at him at every chance, he wouldn't expect the man to leave his child alone with a stranger.

It might have something to do with him being an Omega. Or maybe it was because he still couldn't stand on his own due to his injuries, let alone run away or protect himself.

Either way, Ryker found himself grateful for it. He spent more time awake than asleep, which left him a lot of his day to fill in to keep boredom at bay, and to keep his mind off his pack and his wounds. He found himself growing fond of Jin and enjoying his company, even if their conversations were only as complex as the limitations of what a tree could be colored, or the best way catch a fish with their hands. Ryker said slow, patient. Jin said to jump in and surprise them. It was fun, even if he had little experience with children. The youngest in Ryker's old pack were already teenagers.

"Everyone's at home," Jin said one day, when Ryker asked why the house was so quiet. The boy tilted his head to the side as he surveyed his crayons. He picked one out and set to work coloring in an animal in the book he had chosen for the day.

"Home?"

"Seoul. Appa wants them to come live with us now that he's Alpha, but..."

"But?" Ryker urged, curious.

Jin's tongue poked out between his teeth as he concentrated marking the animal's fur blue, then switched to a purple crown, and held it down harder. "They're not happy."

When Ryker realized that was all he was going to get out of the boy, he dropped the topic. There was something else that was tugging at his curiosity, anyway.

"I've been wondering... there's a human around here, isn't there?"

Jin perked up, staring at Ryker with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

Ryker blanched at the sudden change in mood, then slowly tapped his nose. "I can smell one around here."

Jin frowned, sitting up to cross his arms over his chest in a very Sang-like manner. "I can't tell yet. Appa says I will later."

"What's his name?"

"Baek. He's really cool! He can do all these things that Weres and humans can't. He doesn't know a lot of English though... I've been trying to teach him."

Ryker could only imagine how that might go for the two of them.

"He's magic?"

"Uh-huh!" Jin started, "he can do all sorts-"

Hana opened the door, cutting Jin off. She shooed the boy out with a foreign word, before leveling her glare onto Ryker.

"He shouldn't be in here," she spat accusingly, as though Ryker had dragged the boy in against his will. He didn't reply. He found it best to just let her get it out, and not fight back. It might provoke her.

She looked over his leg, no longer needing bandages, before setting to work on his back. Had he gone to the hospital, he would have gotten stitches, which might have sped up the healing process. Unfortunately, that was out of the question, and he was left to deal with the agonizing pain that was now keeping him from sleep. There was no infection, and from what Hana told him it was healing, even if it didn't feel like it.

"I can almost walk on my own," Ryker said to kill the silence. She kept her eyes on her work.

"Good. The sooner you get out of here, the better for all of us."

The silence was better, Ryker decided.


	4. Chapter 4

The trek through the woods was silent. Despite growing up in the city most of his life, Sang knew how to move without making a noise, and he was sure Baek had charmed himself, or something. He would even believe that the human was just that good. He barely made a sound any other time, why would he now?

It was good that they were quiet. It wasn't good that there were few other noises. The Alpha they were supposed to meet might be leading them into a trap, and the farther Sang and Baek walked into the woods, the more inclined he was to believe this. This was going to go bad.

The weather mirrored Sang's mood. Gloomy, dark. It was going to rain soon, he could smell it in the air, and he just wanted to get this over and done with as quick as possible.

He was lost in thought by the time they made it to the meeting point and Baek threw an arm out in front of him to stop Sang from going further. Sang cocked his head to the side, listening but heard nothing but the birds in the trees and the critters skittering across the forest floor. There were no other werewolves near.

"It's the right time, isn't it?" Sang asked, checking his own watch, just in case. A few minutes early, but whatever. Better than late.

Baek didn’t speak. He made no move to show that he so much as heard Sang, that he even noticed his presence, and if he hadn't stopped Sang earlier, the Alpha could be convinced that the man didn't know he was even there.

Sang crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against a tree, ignoring the damp seeping into his shirt. It would start raining by the time they made it back, anyway, and he was too nervous to let the small annoyance of getting wet bother him. Baek stood in the same spot where he stopped, staring off in one direction.

The man gave Sang the chills.

It was almost an hour before the other Alpha showed up. Had Sang gotten his way, they would have met in the city, but this one had outright refused. He had also told Sang to come alone, which, _yeah right_. He hadn't even kept his own promise to do so. There were at least four others trailing behind him, creeping up so as not to be seen. He must think Sang dull not to notice. Sang was downwind of them.

A quick nod to Baek let the human know to disappear behind the trees, cloaked in magic to give the Sang the presence of being alone. A sign of good faith.

Thunder crashed ominously overhead by the time the other Alpha came into view, and he greeted Sang with sharp teeth and quick claws.

***

The door smacked against the wall as it opened, and Sang stormed through, ignoring Hana sitting on the floor with Jin as he tromped up the stairs, leaving a mess of blood and mud behind.

He felt guilty and more than a little ashamed that he allowed his son to see him like this, but he was too angry to do anything about it now. He went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him to deter any followers.

Sang had just enough time to start the water for a shower and pull his shirt over his head when Hana intruded on his space. She glanced at the bloody clothes lying in the sink, her previously angry demeanor turning soft as she gazed at her older brother.

"I take it didn't go well?" She asked, grabbing a towel out of a cupboard and laying it out within reach of the shower. She took care of Sang's clothes as he got underneath the water, picking up everything that hadn't made into the sink.

"Of course it didn't." Sang huffed from behind the curtain. "I didn't get a word out before they attacked me."

"And Baek?"

"He stayed behind to clean up."

"Then they won't cause a problem with the new territory." Hana stated. She wasn't expecting a reply, and she didn't get one. "Are you hurt?"

"...No," Sang said after a moment. "Nothing bad."

He heard a grumble from her, then, "I want to look at it later."

Sang knew better to refuse this, and didn't get a chance to either, when he heard the click of the door noting her departure. He sighed, pushing his face under the spray of the water. He had no idea why he bothered to come back sometimes.

Jin. He had to make himself remember that. This was for Jin. He wouldn't let what had happened to him, happen to his son. All those years ago, when their Alpha had lost all their territory and others came to collect. It had been a bloodbath. He still remembered it, even if his parents liked to pretend it never happened. Even when they had begged Sang to come back with the promise of a new, better Alpha, they were still living under the assumption that they couldn't have better. That new Alpha had been as deranged as the previous had been senile.

Now Sang was the Alpha, and he had Jin to think of. He had the ability to give Jin the pack Sang thought he should have, what a pack should be, and he intended to do so, by any means necessary.

***

A soft knock on the door frame woke Ryker with a start. He grimaced when he realized he had shifted onto his back while he slept. There was a tiny, warm body curled up next to him, and he when he lifted his head, he recognized Jin through bleary eyes.

"He's taken to you," Sang said as he came further into the room with a soft smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the sleeping boy.

"I hear I have that kind of effect on people." Ryker sat up, ignoring the twinges in his back as he shakily pulled himself up to rest against the pillows.

"I honestly wouldn't know. You're the first Omega either of us have ever seen," Sang said quietly, in an effort not to wake Jin. He wasn't convinced that Jin was as dead to world as he seemed. There wasn't a twitch or snort from him as they spoke and moved about.

"That's... really?" Ryker cocked his head to the side, regarding the father and son. While Omegas were generally in short supply, there were enough around. Very few packs didn't have at least one for every generation. Most of his ancestors on his mother's side had been Omegas.

Sang shrugged as though to say, _what can you do_?

"But, you're an Alpha, and Hal isn't weak..."

Sang stared at him, confused, and Ryker inwardly flinched. He hadn't realized he was spewing out some of Hal's very ideals. Not every Alpha was looking for an Omega. He... He'd have to work on that.

"I just mean," Ryker said slowly, "I _know_ that there are a lot of Alphas, their whole packs even, who like having Omegas around. Case in point." He glanced at Jin, who had shifted around, following where his hand had moved to press his nose against Ryker's wrist.

Sang stilled for a moment, then, "it's never something I worried about. The old Alpha, maybe, but I was away from the pack for a long time."

"What do you mean?" When Sang _hmmed_? Ryker said, "about being away?"

Sang scrubbed a hand through dark hair. "There was infighting. My parents sent me out of the country, to my Aunt's, when I was a kid, and I stuck around, up until five or six years ago."

"Did you become Alpha then?"

Sang shook his head. "No. Honestly, I was a Beta up until a year ago. The Alpha had gone berserk, and had to be... 'put down,' I guess would be right."

Ryker wanted to dig a little more, but he caught the gist of what had happened. If the Alpha status wasn't inherited from a parent's death, or if the person wasn't born with it, then it was usually gained by taking control of the pack after the death of the Alpha. It didn't necessarily mean Sang struck the final blow, but he was the one that stepped up to the plate after all was said and done.

But, Ryker didn't really know enough about how they did things where Sang was from, so maybe they had another way to go about it. Either way, it seemed like a bit of a touchy topic with Sang, who had begun to watch Jin sleep.

"I should take him to bed," Sang said as he stood. "If he has his way this'll become a habit, and I'm sure he's bothered you enough while I was absent."

"I don't mind," Ryker replied as he shifted further down, rolling over onto his stomach again as Sang lifted Jin up. The boy let out a soft huff as Sang moved him away from the Omega, but otherwise continued to sleep.

"Thank you, for looking after him," Sang called softly at the door. Ryker nodded, yawning tiredly as he was left by himself.

The next day found Ryker on his own two feet, breathing heavy as he tried to keep his weight off his leg. He leaned against the wall, slowly limping to the door. He stuck his head outside to see the hall was empty, and didn't hear any noise coming from further down. It felt as though he was completely alone, and it gave him the chills as he went across the hall to do his business in the bathroom. He still wasn't up for a shower yet, though he noticed he hadn't become rank. Ryker assumed someone must have cleaned him up while he was passed out, and while there were few secrets among pack members, only family or lovers helped another bathe, and thinking that someone must have done to for him, no matter the situation, it was embarrassing.

He could take care of himself.

Ryker snorted. If that were the case, he wouldn't be there. His back wouldn't be scratched all to hell, and he wouldn't be limping.

The bruises were gone, but he didn't dare peek under his bandages. He caught a few glimpses of his leg to see that it was healing nicely, though damage to the bone would likely keep him with a limp for a little while longer, if not for the rest of his days. His back was another story all together. Neither Hana nor Sang were inclined to tell him how badly it looked, and he didn't know if he was grateful for it.

He pushed himself off the sink, away from the mirror, using a hand against the wall to keep him upright. When he opened the door he jolted, surprised to find Sang waiting on the other side, a concerned frown marring his face. The Alpha's hands shot out as if to catch him, though even with Ryker in his condition, he was in no danger of falling. Instead, Sang's hands floated over his body.

"You shouldn't be up on your own, are you okay?" Sang asked, finally settling his restless hands on Ryker's shoulders, guiding him the few feet to the bedroom door.

"I'm fine. I can walk now," Ryker stated as Sang helped him back to the bed. He sank into the blankets and pillows contentedly.

"Still, you shouldn't be up. You might open something up."

Ryker scrunched his face up, the epitome of what he thought of that. A crease appeared between Sang's brows, but he let it be. Once Ryker was settled in, a light sheet draped over his naked body, he sat next to him.

"I suppose, if you're feeling well enough to move..." Sang started, avoiding Ryker's gaze.

"Just a little bit," Ryker confessed. "I wouldn't even attempt to run on it."

"Still, Hana says it's healing fast. It should be fine in a few more days."

"Oh," Ryker thought he knew what Sang was hinting at. "Like I said, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible. If you want me out before then... I understand. Just, point me in the direction of the city, I guess."

"It's not- I told you before, you're welcome to stay until you're healed. Even the wounds on your back."

Okay, wait, where was this going again?

"I'm sure I've overstayed my welcome enough as it is. I'd rather not cause issues for you or your pack." Ryker had been thinking earlier, and had come to a conclusion. If Sang was trying to get his pack to come to America, to help grab this territory, they probably wouldn't take kindly to him. He wasn't part of the pack and would be seen as a threat, and maybe end up hindering Sang's plans. After everything the Alpha had done for him, saving him, bandaging him up and taking care of him, he couldn't do that to the man.

"I won't force you to stay, but," Sang looked to the door as though expecting to see a certain black haired boy poking his head in. It was about that time, Ryker thought. "I have no experience with Omegas. Just having you in the house though, even if you're just in this room all day, has been... soothing. Jin, he- he wasn't doing well. He didn't like the move, didn't like leaving Seoul, didn't like leaving his mother behind, but, ever since you showed up-"

Ryker laughed. "Showed up. Right."

Sang cracked a smile before continuing. "He's coming out of his shell. He's actually talking and playing again. I haven't seen that in a while."

A flash of sadness crossed Sang's face before it disappeared, and for the first time that day, he looked Ryker in the eye.

"I am telling you now you have no obligation to repay us, you- let me finish," Sang raised a hand to cut off Ryker, who opened his mouth to refute that. He didn't like debts. "I mean it. My son is the world to me, and you just being here for a few days has brought back that light in him, that's more than enough for me. I'd like to make you an offer."

Ryker sat up a little. The formal note in Sang's voice made the situation strange, to say the least, what with Ryker lying in bed, naked except for the blanket.

"An offer?"

"You're welcome to refuse it. You don't owe me or my pack anything," Sang reassured, "but I worry about the idea of you roaming around with- with Hal? out there looking for you, in any condition."

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at."

Sang sighed, his eyes falling to the bed, where he rubbed creases out of the covers. 

"This isn't something I've actually had to do before, so forgive me if I'm not going the proper away about it, or if I offend you, but I would like you to join the pack."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryker couldn't have heard right. Even if Sang repeated it a second or third time, he didn't believe the Alpha could offer something so freely. Did he know how big a deal that was? Just offering an injured stranger a place in what was the equivalent to family? A place that could definitely result in his accidental death by a usurper that decided it was the last straw and wanted to get rid of him before taking his deemed rightful place as leader of the pack?

Ryker couldn't find it within himself to answer Sang when he offered, so the Alpha left, but not before saying he would ask again at another time and then apologized once more for offending Ryker as he walked out the door.

Ryker scratched his head in confusion, then left the fingers tangled up in his hair as he stared up at the ceiling, mulling over the events of the day, though it was only noon.

The 'offer' was such a small thing in appearances, for Ryker, for all werewolves, it was a big deal. You don't just steal a person from another pack behind their Alpha's back.

But... wasn't that the thing, though? He still said it was _his_ pack, and Hal was _his_ Alpha, but were either of those things true? His Alpha had tried to kill him, and so had his pack. At least those that weren't outright shunning him and pretending he didn't exist.

He couldn't go back. Hal was beyond groveling. Even being an Omega wouldn't have an effect on the power-hungry werewolf. He would need to make an example out of Ryker, and probably still intended to whether the Omega came crawling back or not.

What Sang was offering, a new pack, he said it so simple, like it was the perfect answer, and what if it was? It just _felt_ wrong because he still thought he should be loyal to the pack his mother had picked out for them, after a steep rise in werewolf killings in their part of the neighborhood sent them packing. He had told Sang at the time that his pack had merged with Hal's, and mostly it was true. His pack had only consisted of him and his mother back then.

But, his mother was gone now. He had literally _nothing_ hold him back save for memories that he didn't care for. Hal never deserved his loyalty.

Did Sang?

Ryker couldn't bring himself to fear the Alpha. He had already forgotten the plan to sneak out in the middle of the night. Everything Sang said, all of his actions toward Ryker, screamed of someone who didn't know how to handle an Omega, didn't realize there were 'rules' to follow. He already trusted the man, even if on occasion he doubted his intention. That was normal, to be expected, after what he had gone through with Hal, and from what his mother warned him about when it came to Alphas. There was something about spending his days with the man's kid, coloring in books with him and promising to play tag once he could run again, that just... drew out all the fire in him. This place was safe. It was a home.

It could be Ryker's home.

He didn't know what the other members of the pack thought about it, if they even knew. He was sure Hana would be pissed. Jin might like it. Ryker might enjoy being a part if it meant he could continue spending time with Jin. It was the Omega in him talking, he knew, just like he knew it was the Omega in him whispering that he wouldn't mind getting to know the Alpha a little better, too. More intimately. He squashed that thought then and there. As far as Ryker was concerned, Sang had a mate back in Seoul. He couldn't fathom why she would stay there and allow Sang to take their child across the ocean.

Who was Ryker to judge?

It was tempting, really, to seek Sang out and say _yes_. Especially when he realized that with a pack, also came true freedom, something he never had with Hal. Hal wanted to mate him, force him into submission. Ryker bet that never crossed Sang's mind. Yes, he had said Ryker had a calming effect on them, and it stung a little to think that that might be all he was good for, the only reason for Sang to even ask him to join them, but he could live with that. Really.

And he could find his own mate. Decide for himself when to have kids, and if he wanted to share his heat with anyone.

This wasn't a decision yet. Ryker would just ask a bit, see what Sang planned for him if he did join his pack. He'd do that later though, Jin was climbing up onto the bed with a book that he wanted Ryker to read to him.

Over the next few days, Ryker expected Sang to bring up the topic again, and found himself disappointed when the Alpha didn't.

He walked more, wanting to get used to being on his feet and tired of being coddled. The most he could do so far was go around the room a few times. While the house may seem empty, he was sure there were a few milling about at any given time, possibly more than he was even aware, so leaving the room was out of the question. He may be in free territory, but this house was their home, and they wouldn't take kindly to an outsider traipsing around and mucking up what amounted to their den.

The pain in his back had gone from sharp to dull, sore, but manageable.

***

"How would you like it if I stuck around?" Ryker asked one evening, as Jin lay on the bed, coloring and surrounded by crayons.

"Mm?" He looked up, tilting his head to the side.

"If I stayed. Would you like that?"

A large smile cracked Jin's face, and he sat up. "Do you mean it?"

Ryker shrugged, but returning Jin's excitement with a small smile. "It's nothing I've said yes to, so that doesn't mean I am for sure, but it's... something that might happen. You can't tell anyone yet, okay? Not until I'm sure."

"Promise! You'll love it here though, and you can play with me more! Like during the full moons, you can play with me and Appa..."

Ryker looked upon Jin warmly as the boy listed off all the things they could do together, his excitement refusing to die down until the boy was almost passed out next to him, still mumbling about how happy they'd all be together.

There was still some niggling thought at the back of Ryker's head that told him it was a horrible, horrible idea, but as he watched Jin curl up, finally drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but want to be a part, to do everything that the boy had said and more. He was attached, without a doubt, and Jin had him wrapped around his little finger. Never in a million years had Ryker thought this might ever happen, but he couldn't find himself to hate it. He'd miss him if he left. And, maybe, Sang too. Sang was unlike any Alpha had ever met. It was likely due to Sang's _newness_ of being one, and knowing little of being an Alpha, but... it felt right.

With that thought in mind, he came to the conclusion that when Sang asked again, he would say yes. He wanted to be a part of his pack.

***

The happiness and contentment Ryker felt from his decision was short-lasting. Reality came back to smack him the face in the form of one angry sister that stormed into his room, yelling in another language over her shoulder before rounding on Ryker.

"You will _not_ become part of this pack," she snarled as Sang entered the room. "I don't care what my brother is or what he says, you'll only get us killed."

"Hana," Sang said placatingly, but Hana was on a roll.

"No! Look at you! You were almost dead when you came here, you're still healing from your last Alpha! You'll stir up trouble, and we've had enough of that."

"It's not your decision to make," Sang argued, but Hana's eyes never left Ryker. The Omega shrunk back, unconsciously submissively showing his neck, his own eyes downcast.

"Like hell," Hana spat. "You _know_ this isn't the end of it. That Alpha has been sniffing around the barrier. He's already found us! Baek has been tiring himself trying to keep him out, and we're just supposed to roll over and allow it? I say we throw him out."

That was news to Ryker. He knew Hal would come back for him at some point, but he expected it to be later. To have time. Ryker was still recovering from his last attack. That was it though, wasn't it? Even Hal had no hopes of catching a healthy Omega.

" _Hana_." The command in that one word caught their attention, and Hana finally turned to Sang. It shifted something in the air, and while Ryker wasn't pack, wasn't even the one that Sang had reprimanded, he felt the need to submit and apologize. This was the difference between Betas and Alphas. This was the power of the Alpha. "You will allow me to make decisions for my pack, and you will _respect it_."

Hana's jaw clenched and she huffed. She wanted to refuse, that much was clear. But she couldn't go against her Alpha's command, no matter how much she wished to.

Sang stared her down, and she was the first to break contact, her head turning to the side in a passively aggressive way to show her own submission. She was out the door without another word, but she stopped just long enough to glare at Ryker.

Sang sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"I apologize for that," Sang said, walking over to the Omega, taking his usual spot at the edge of the bed and turning his body to face him. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth so soon."

"It's... fine. She feels strongly about this, doesn't she?"

"She's... very stubborn. Don't mind her, though."

Ryker shook his head. "And the others? They won't feel the same as her? At best, I'm an interloper."

Sang shrugged. "I wasn't any different when I went back to Korea and became leader of the pack. I was an outsider then, and it didn't help that they didn't have any choice to accept me. Not really."

"But they're still there, right? Why didn't they come with you?" That Sang's pack stayed in Korea while the Alpha lived in a different country altogether was unheard of. At least for Ryker.

"The shift in power still has their heads spinning, I suppose. Despite the last Alpha being a disgrace and murderous, they don't know what to do when they have one that's not," Sang scoffed, his mouth twisting angrily as he stared over Ryker's head.

"Why aren't you there with them, then? Why here?"

"A few reasons," Sang assured. "But I grew up here, and I would like for Jin to do so, too."

That wasn't all of it. Sang wasn't lying, Ryker thought, but if he wanted to hide the whole reason, so be it.

"And the rest of your pack is going to come here at some point?"

Sang sighed again. "I hope so. It's a big change, but I think it's for the best. Speaking of pack...." He gave Ryker a pointed look.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'd like to, but..."

"But?"

"Hana is right. Hal's not going to stop. He's stubborn, and I embarrassed him. He's not going to let up."

"If he fights the way he did that night, I'm not worried." Sang figuratively puffed out his chest, and for a moment Ryker believed him.

"He's not above using tricks. Hal... Hal's not a good person."

"That only makes me want to show you what a good Alpha is, you know."

"What do you know about being an Alpha?" Ryker said without heat, sharing a soft smile with Sang.

"'True. I've been making it up as I go so far, but its working."

"Eh."

"Eh?" Sang huffed playfully. "What do you mean 'eh'?"

Ryker grinned, shifting to sit up a little higher when he gasped quietly. He'd forgotten about his back.

"Here, don't strain yourself," Sang said, a feather-light hand on Ryker's arm. "Let me see?"

When Ryker nodded, Sang began to undo that bandages, then maneuvered himself to sit behind the Omega. Fingers danced along his skin, avoiding the wounds themselves but also as light as the hand against his arm. Ryker could be convinced the man wasn't touching him at all.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sang asked over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryker didn't realize he had closed his eyes. They opened slowly, and he let his bottom lip out from between his teeth. "Oh, uh no. You're fine."

"Nothing's torn. I still don't like the looks of it, but it it's healing." Sang helped him to get the bandages on again, keeping his focus on his work until Ryker rested comfortably against his pillows.

"Thank you, for this," Ryker said, placing a hand on Sang's arm. Sang gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure it's boring sitting alone in here all day. Baek has- informed? me that it should be okay for you to start walking around now. If you're up for it. I'd rather you not do so alone- not because I don't trust you!" Sang explained quickly. "I just want to make sure, if something happens, if your leg gives out or you get hurt... Speaking of which, we should probably get you some clothes."

That last part was mumbled, but Ryker heard it and flushed. He never thought of that little issue. He'd forgotten something as obvious as modesty, being in Hal's pack. The other's there wore very little clothes. There was no point, really, when most of it ended up ripped to shreds during a shift, or snagged by the trees, or dirtied up. Only when someone went into the city did anyone get dressed anymore.

"I might be able to find something that fits you. If you don't mind, of course."

Ryker gave a half shrug. If the man wanted him to wear clothes, who was he to argue?


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Hana's obvious dislike of Ryker and Sang's offer for him to join the pack, the Omega had made his decision once and for all.

It was only logical, really. If he ignored the fact that the others might not want him there, they still deferred to Sang, and if _Sang_ was willing to take him in...

Ryker wasn't a martyr in any sense. Once he got his wits about him, he realized that trying to leave the comfort of Sang's home was complete and utter stupidity. Even if Hal attacked or cheated, Sang held his own before, and there was someone with magic in his pack, if Jin's words were anything to go by. Granted, Ryker had yet to meet Baek and had no idea the extent of his magical capabilities, but it was more than his pack ever dealt with.

When he thought about it, if Sang really did want him to stay, because of his use as an Omega, would it really be all that bad? Even though he had been with Hal's pack for the last few years or so, Ryker knew that there were worse Alphas out there than Hal. That Hal hadn't forced himself on him by now was a miracle in of itself. If Ryker left Sang behind, he had no guarantee whatsoever that another Alpha wouldn't get their hands on him, leaving him to a harsher fate than whatever Hal or Sang could think for him.

Either way, Ryker was figuratively and possibly literally screwed. He refused to believe Sang didn't have some sort of plan for him. It was the point of a pack- each part had to work together. Ryker learned firsthand what his pack did to those that didn't fit.

So, yes, he would be in Sang's pack. He would take the place of resident Omega if need be, in exchange for protection, and he would learn to deal with it.

There was some good from it, too. Staying meant having more time with Jin. The Alpha didn't seem to mind them forming a bond, he even encouraged it. Ryker was confident that Sang wouldn't steal Jin away as soon as Sang realized he'd caught the Omega.

Despite the unknown in his plans to join, Ryker felt oddly at peace, like this was the right thing to do. This was where he belonged.

***

Sang kept his head down, studiously ignoring the glares coming from his sister as he looked over the map before him. She had taken it upon herself to help him out whenever necessary, though Sang was sure she was just being nosy. The map detailed the surrounding area, a large spot to the west cordoning off Hal's territory. He had no intention of touching that any time soon. As weak as Ryker's Alpha was, his pack was the largest in the state, one of the largest in the whole country, if what Sang had heard through idle gossip from his Aunt Su was to be believed.

From what he had gleaned from the slightly roaming conversation with her, the pack was, for all intents and purposes, fucked up, even for werewolves. Hal had become Alpha as a teen through suspicious circumstances, but that happened over 15 years ago, and no one bothered to investigate then. Soon after, they fell off the face of the planet- left to be forgotten save for the few that kept up with it.

Occasionally, others would leave join the pack, disappearing with nothing but the clothes on their back, never to be heard from again.

That was Su's dramatic account, anyway. The lack of information of the pack for the last 15 years might prove her point, but if anything, Ryker might be able to shed some light on what was going on with them now.

He had no doubts that they would try to get their Omega back, to use for whatever nefarious purposes, but Sang had no intention of giving them the satisfaction of putting Ryker 'in his place'.

Even if Ryker decided he wanted to get away from it all, Sang wanted to help. He'd buy him a plane ticket and drive him to the airport if need be, but Sang hoped it wouldn't come to that. He enjoyed the Omega's company, even if Hana thought Ryker was more trouble than he was worth. Baek had yet to give his opinion on the Omega, even when Sang confided in the human what he planned to offer. Hana hadn't given him the same consideration, and Sang quickly came to regret telling her when he did. He refused to have secrets between them, what they did with it after that wasn't his problem. Unless they made it his problem.

Hana might not appreciate having Ryker around, but his pack still in Seoul would likely be of a differing opinion. There hadn't been an Omega in the pack in close to a century. They were considered a sign of prosperity and strength. If he could get Hal taken care of before they began to trickle over to America, they wouldn't be able to argue that Ryker was a problem.

Sang still had other issues to take care of, however. His main goal was still the same, to take back the territory that rightfully belonged to him. It was more than who peed on all the trees first. The other packs that lived in the free territory had enough issues between themselves. They couldn't mark their territory without another pack throwing a hissy fit and attacking each with teeth and claws. Sang had to show them that it belonged to him.

And slowly but surely, Sang made progress. The blue marks on the map that dictated his territory was getting larger by the week. The alpha he had taken out earlier had a big chunk he kept protected. Not good on game or resources but others left him alone due to his ferocity. Since Sang had gotten rid of him, it intimidated a few of the Weres fighting for the territory. Maybe next time he met up with an Alpha they wouldn't attack right off the bat.

A small hand tugging at his sleeve broke Sang out of his thoughts. Sang blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the red and blue stripes from staring at the map so long, before looking down.

"Appa?" Jin yawned, wavering slightly in his footie pajamas as he stood next to his father.

"What are you doing up?" Sang asked, stooping over to pick the boy up. "I put you to bed hours ago."

Jin rested his head on the Alpha's shirt, tiny arms slinging lazily around his neck. "Can I stay with Ryk tonight?"

Sang smiled at the nickname, ignoring the scoff that came from Hana as he shook his head. "No, love. Ryker needs to get his sleep."

Not that he didn't think they wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. Jin's mother had spoiled him on it though, and Sang was still paying for it. He felt nothing but guilt on the nights he had to turn the boy away, but he couldn't allow Jin to get into the habit again, especially now that there was an Omega in the house.

"Pleeease?" Jin tightened his arms around Sang's neck in an attempted hug that made Sang feel like an ogre, but was something that unfortunately- for Sang- he was unable to resist.

Sang sighed, gesturing to Hana in dismissal. He saw her face screw up in disapproval as she left, and as soon as she was out of the study, he turned his attention back to the half-asleep boy in his arms. "How about this, you stay with me tonight, and we don't bother Ryker. Huh?"

Jin lifted his head up, surprise on his face, then a large smile. With barely a peep he wiggled his way out of Sang's arms, then took the Alpha by the hand, pulling the man behind him with an excited _come on_.

Sang went willingly, pausing only once, outside Ryker's door, listening close to hear the soft, slow breaths of the slumbering Omega. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat calmed Sang of any worries he might have had, that something happened to the Omega while his attention had been elsewhere. By the time Sang caught up to Jin, the boy was snuggled up in bed with a stolen pillow, his face peeking out from underneath the blankets. As soon as Sang crawled in, Jin curled up next to him, almost immediately falling asleep.

***

Something felt... strange, when he woke up the next morning. It took him a few minutes of blinking up at the ceiling, his eyes sensitive to the sunlight streaming through the window before he began forming an idea of what it might be. Jin wasn't in bed beside him as Sang had expected. There was a warm spot where he lay before, but the boy had recently vacated it. Sang could hear noises coming from another room, the clanking of dishes and soft whispers.

The strange feeling didn't leave him as he walked down the hall, stopping by Ryker's room only for him to realize that the Omega was no longer in there. In fact, Sang could smell that the Omega had not only left the room, but left a scent of laundry detergent and _person_ and _Jin_ that led down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He was surprised by the sight that greeted him, if not a little warmed. Ryker stood in front of the stove, grasping the handle of a frying pan in one hand, an egg in the other. He cracked it on the side, letting the contents fall into the pan before tossing the eggshells into the trashcan

"You're not _supposed_ to have the shell in there," Jin reprimanded from the counter, leaning over off one the stools.

"This, sir, is _extra protein_ , thank you very much," Ryker responded as he sheepishly picked out some of the shell. He turned to look at Jin, and noticed Sang creeping up on them. Ryker froze minutely, face setting in a neutral fashion. "Oh. Uh."

Jin smiled up at him when Sang sat down. "I'm teaching him to make breakfast!"

Sang snorted, ruffling Jin's hair. "Is that so?"

Ryker half turned back to the sizzling breakfast on the stove, keeping an eye on Sang and Jin. "Sorry if I'm intruding. Jin said he tried waking you up, and that you wouldn't mind-" Ryker mutter something that sounded suspiciously as though he were berating himself. "Not that that means I can just help myself to your kitchen. I just thought, if I could help-"

"I told you before, you don't have to repay me." Sang interjected, slipping back onto his feet to stand behind Ryker. He placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder, a light touch that Ryker flinched under. Sang dropped his hand to his side, then turned to lean up against the counter next to the stove. He crunched on slightly burnt bacon piled up on paper towels.

"I want to though. It doesn't feel right. And I don't mind. Doing this." Ryker said quietly, glancing furtively at the Alpha's relaxed posture.

"Still. You're healing. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

Ryker wore the clothes that Sang managed to scrounge up the night before, and though it might hide the bandages, it didn't hide the stiffness in his back, or the favoring of his leg.

"Good. Better. Walking isn't so bad, and if I don't move a lot, my back isn't bothering me."

Sang nodded. "Don't overdo it then. I can't make you stay in bed until you've finished healing, but I'd rather not have you back there because you've overworked yourself."

"I think I can manage." Ryker replied with a small smile. "Where are the plates?"

Sang crossed the kitchen, pulling a few plates out of the cabinet and bringing them back for Ryker to dump the eggs onto. Sang filled up two of the plates with the egg and the bacon, one for himself and the other for Jin. He would have done the same for the Omega if he had given him the chance. Instead, Ryker displayed his independency by guarding his plate from Sang's proffered hand, until they were sat at the counter, Jin sitting between them.

Jin chattered along as he ate, and Sang watched the two out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen Jin this animated since long before they left Seoul. For once, the boy looked well and truly happy. Sang wanted it to stay like this.

He didn't know he was staring until Ryker caught his eye, tilting his head to the side curiously as he regarded the Alpha, his face closed off of expression, much like when Sang first joined them that morning. He wished he knew what the Omega was thinking when he looked at Sang.

"If the offer's still there?" Ryker asked when there was a lull in his conversation with Jin, the boy finally stopping to inhale his cooling food.

"Of course." Sang said, a large grin breaking across his face. Jin looked between them, his cheeks plump with food, confused at the change in mood but happy nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems it slipped my mind to upload yesterday, so here's two!


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks. That's how long Ryker had to change his mind.

Sang never learned _why_ they needed to wait for the full moon he before could officially make Ryker part of the pack. He was sure his mother explained it to him at some point, probably after he became the Alpha, but he had other things on his mind. He was still reeling from the devastation that the previous Alpha had wrought.

Being the Alpha of a pack he didn't know was a much bigger responsibility than he ever would have believed. If he could do it again...

It might turn out the same. Jin was safe now, and he wouldn't have had that otherwise.

Sang's pack still didn't trust him, but they refused to believe they had nothing left in Seoul. They had no territory whatsoever. Whatever the last Alpha had gained during his brief rule, and evaporated like smoke as soon as he died. They were living on borrowed land, and with the way they were, they had no way of getting it back.

Sang had a claim here, though. He had a chance.

When he came back to America, the only thing they officially, legally owned was the house. It was a large building, gifted to his family by a grateful politician or some other, as well as the surrounding land. He had thought the house might be in disrepair, since no one had lived in it for a number of years. In fact, it was where he found Baek. His own family had been left behind as caretakers, and effectively forgotten about. That family toiled away before eventually moving back to Korea. From what Sang was aware, Baek would come back occasionally to make sure it was still standing, but he couldn't fight the dust from years of closed doors and emptiness.

Sang managed to get the more important rooms cleaned, and Jin had stopped sneezing weeks ago.

"It's very... large," Ryker said, looking up from the ground. He placed his hand on Sang's arm to keep him upright.

"It's different from what I'm used to," Sang admitted, glancing over when he heard a snort.

Ryker gestured at the house before him. "I've been living in what is literally a hole in the ground for the past few years."

Sang chuckled. Ryker had him beat there. Even when he was living with his Aunt Su, the house had been small. They had no need to fill it up with other pack members. That was the Alpha's duty.

"Speaking of which... I've been meaning to speak to you about that."

"I still know how to communicate in ways other than grunts and growls, I promise." Ryker joked, wincing a little when he moved.

"Here, try this," Sang looped an arm around his waist, allowing Ryker to lean more weight onto him. "Actually, I'm curious about your pack. Your _old_ one. I asked around, but no one had heard anything about it since Hal became Alpha. Can I ask, what happened? How did he become the Alpha?"

Ryker shrugged as best he could, placing his arm around Sang's neck for support, letting the Alpha lead around to the back of the house, where a trail began through the garden Hana worked tirelessly to cultivate.

"That was before my time. Honestly, it wasn't something anyone talked about, though I guess that was Hal's doing. He..." Ryker hesitated for a moment, looking up at the sky. "We learned pretty early on that there were things that he didn't want people to talk about, and if he didn't want them talking about it, they didn't. You know what I mean."

Sang nodded.

"Hal... he's very strict. He makes sure everyone is aware what they're supposed to be doing, nothing more, nothing less. Questions usually fell in the _more_ category. Everyone had their place. If someone fell out of their place..." Ryker waved a hand at himself, at the bandages covered by a loose shirt.

"What was your place, then?"

Ryker bit his lip, his brows coming together as he thought carefully of what he would say next. "For Hal, he thought, an Omega should do what an Omega _can_ do. Kids. Heat. Comfort. Stuff like that."

"Did he- I mean-" Sang winced when he realized that he was probing into dangerous territory. Just because it didn't _look_ like Ryker had undergone Hal's intentions, meant nothing.

"No. Nothing like that. He wanted to wait, till I was of age. At least that's always what I assumed. It was one of those things that people didn't talk about, yeah? I knew that he intended to though. He made it clear that Alphas only had one use for an Omega."

"That's not true," Sang cut in angrily, ready to go into a rant until Ryker stopped him with a grateful smile and a squeeze to his shoulder.

"I came of age, but he left me alone. It wasn't until a few years later that he- well, that night. When you found me, that was the result of him... I don't know, propositioning me? Hal wanted to make it a big show, so he turned it into a spectacle and I panicked, and you know the rest."

And boy, did he.

"I don't- what do you mean 'coming of age' though? When you turned eighteen, or...?" Sang asked. Ryker didn't look as though he could be more than eighteen, so a few years after?

"Oh, um." Ryker's cheeks flushed. "It's usually what we say when we go through our first heat."

"Heat? Oh. _Oh_. I- I didn't know that was a real thing."

Ryker rolled his eyes. "It really is though. It's the absolute worst."

"I only know what others have told me, and usually they've never met an Omega themselves, so..."

"Trust me on this, heats _suck_."

With that, he let the topic drop in favor of surveying their surroundings. Hana really did do good work. Sang might not be able to pick out a single flower save for the more common ones, but even he could appreciate it.

And, a little voice in his head added, it was all the better with the Omega pressed up against his side.

No. No no no no no. Sang was _not_ going down that road. He had more respect for Ryker than that.

***

The impromptu tour Sang had taken him on after breakfast initially included Jin, until Hana called him away for lessons. Sang showed little of the inside of the house- most of the rooms were empty save for covered furniture, dirt, and must. He enjoyed the garden, the bright colors that he was so unused to save for the occasion it sprung up during a romp through the trees. He liked the conversation with Sang, even if turned the mood sour, it was nice to actually _talk_ to him, rather than to just defer.

He liked the warmth of Sang's b- the way he seemed to care about Ryker although the Omega was little more than a stranger, that it actually _bothered_ him how he was treated in Hal's pack.

He felt cared _for_. With Hal, it was more like cared _after_. Like there was an end-goal that they needed to bribe him for to get his approval.

If Sang wasn't mated, Ryker might...

But no, that wouldn't happen, and Ryker refused to allow himself to think of it. Getting his hopes up was the last thing he needed. He wasn't that sort of person and he never would be.

By the time they found their way back inside the house, Jin and Hana were sitting in the dining room with papers in front of them. Jin immediately looked up, turning in his seat to greet them with a bright smile.

"Can I play with Ryker now?!" Jin was ready to jump out his chair, but Sang's amused snort kept him in place.

"Not yet. Finish with Hana first, and then we'll see."

Sang helped Ryker up the stairs, his arm moved up to rest under his arms in an attempt to keep him off his leg.

"We'll go for a longer walk soon, all right?" Sang said, getting a nod in response.

"What did Hana mean, yesterday, about Hal?" Ryker asked once he was situated on the bed. Sang settled next to him in his usual spot.

"Nothing to worry about. Baek has assured me that the barriers are still working, and nothing has breached them." Sang replied easily, like the potential intruder wasn't a big deal, when they both knew it was. "I haven't had a chance to check for myself, but there were signs of a werewolf sniffing around. There's no guarantee that it's your Alpha, though. It'll be dealt with."

Of that, Sang sounded certain, and it did work to alleviate some of Ryker's fears that Hal would find a way to get through and attack them.

"I'll likely be in and out the next few days. I have to go to the city to take care of some issues. Do you mind keeping an eye on Jin?"

Ryker smiled. "That won't be a problem."

***

Sang's absence in the house was obvious, and not just because Hana became more vocal in her dislike of Ryker and her wish for him to be long gone. Thankfully, she kept it to a minimum whenever Jin was around, though Ryker thought Sang might have said something to her before he left, as she never tried to take the boy away from him again.

Jin used Sang's absence as an opportunity to give Ryker another tour, though _Jin's_ tour mostly consisted of-

- _and this is my room, and these are my toys, and Baek got me this one_ \- He held up a stuffed dinosaur for Ryker to appreciate.

- _This is where Auntie Hana teaches me_ \- The dining room. A few books were set off to the side, in preparation for the day's lesson.

- _And this is my most favorite spot in the_ whole _house_ \- A little nook in the living room next to a large window that looked out over the garden. Ryker saw the appeal, and thought of evenings spent reading or talking there. If Jin was willing to share, of course.

Last but not least, the tour also included the official meeting of Baek.

Baek froze when Jin caught sight of him, waving at him with his free hand, his other grasping Ryker's in a tight grip. Baek lifted his hand a few inches in an aborted attempt to return the exuberant greeting.

Baek was a tall, dark man, shaggy black hair surrounding his weather-worn face. His face was set in a perpetual grimace, and Ryker began to feel nervous as Jin tugged him over.

"Baek! This is Ryker. Ryker, this is Baek! Baek, greet Ryker." Jin urged when neither seemed willing to take that step. Only at Jin nudging did Ryker step forward, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I... I heard you where the one to heal me up?" Ryker had gotten bits and pieces of the healing process after Sang first found him.

"Hm?" Baek grunted, surveying Ryker curiously, like he'd never seen the Omega before in his life. Or he had no idea what was going on in general.

"Um. When Sang found me. I heard you worked a little magic on me, to help me?"

This man was making Ryker nervous as _fuck_. It wasn't that he was putting off a particularly nasty vibe, but there was something about Baek that was just strange. Maybe it had something to do with his magic, or the way it seemed as though the man took in everything and nothing all at once.

"Okay." Baek growled, turning around to kneel over whatever he was working on.

Out of curiosity, Ryker stepped to the side to look. What he saw, he couldn't make sense of. To the Omega, it looked like a bunch of squiggly lines in the dirt. He came closer, couching next to Baek as Jin took the other side.

"What is that?" Ryker finally asked after at least two minutes of silence, waiting for Baek to take the polite path and explain.

"Barrier." Baek said.

"Barrier? As in magic?"

Baek hesitated, looking at Jin, who nodded. He answered, "magic."

Ryker's face set in a frown. He wasn't sure whether to push it or leave the poor man alone. If he remembered correctly, Jin said he didn't know a lot of English, and from how it sounded, Baek was alone more often than not. It was possible Ryker made Baek as nervous as the man was making _him_.

Anyway, the position he was in was making his leg ache in the worst way, and that wasn't even as bad as his back hurt, and he regretted not thinking beforehand before lowering himself closer to the ground.

Ryker made a noise as he pushed of his knees, almost toppling over, and was surprised when Baek was there to steady him.

"You shouldn't... exert yourself," Baek said once he was sure Ryker could stand on his own. He spoke slowly, his eyes glazing over as he searched for the words.

"Sorry. And thank you," Ryker said, his face beginning to pale as the pain in his back became more pronounced. He held a hand out to Jin. To the boy, he said, "I think I'm going to take a nap."

" _Aw_ ," Jin pouted. He gave an exaggerated sigh, then began to pull on Ryker again. "Come on! You can sleep in my room!"

Ryker snorted and waved Baek goodbye.

It took a few minutes, some pouting, and a promise to stay with him some night in the near future before Jin agreed that sleeping in his tiny, tiny bed wasn't conducive to Ryker's health, and made sure to tuck the Omega up nice in tight under the sheet once he'd gotten into bed.

Ryker went to bed without complaint, amused by the boy's antics.

He had to admit, Jin's bedside manner was topnotch.


	8. Chapter 8

Sang entered the small coffee shop, taking a discrete whiff as he went through the door. Kerry had arrived early. Though, so had he.

Motion out of the corner of his eye directed him to a table in the corner, where a man sat, rigid, staring straight at him. Two coffees sat on the table, still steaming.

“I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you,” Kerry said as Sang sat down. “They were giving me nasty looks.”

“It's fine,” Sang said, having no intention of drinking the coffee set before him. He waited patiently as Kerry started on his own, gulping the steaming liquid down.

“So.” Kerry started, leaning back against the chair. He was large, even for an Alpha, and his shirt strained over his chest. The ill-fitting clothing was likely more to show off his physique rather than for cover. The Alpha wasn't much older than Sang himself, but he held himself with a confident air. From what Sang had heard, it was well earned confidence too. “You're the up-and-comer, huh? I won't lie, I was expecting someone more...”

“Large?” It was to be expected. Sang was smaller than most Alphas he'd run across, genetics being what they were.

“I was going to say intimidating.” Kerry said, cocking his head, giving Sang a contemplative look. “You are a bit on small side. Though, you know what they say, big things come in small packages.”

“I've held my own well enough.”

“Oh, I believe you. From what I hear, you took down your last Alpha as a Beta. Hard feat in of itself.”

“I had motives.”

“Liked that taste of power, then?”

Sang shook his head. “I wanted my family safe. The Alpha was in the way of that. I got rid of the Alpha, now my family is safe.”

Kerry nodded in understanding. “Still, that doesn't detract from the issue.”

“Territory.”

Kerry smiled. “A smart one. I'm glad we're having a chance to sit down and chat. I don't particularly want to play games at the moment, so I'll say this- there's not enough room for another pack roaming around.”

“There's more to it than, though, isn't there?”

The other Alpha shrugged. “I just might not like the idea of my territory being encroached on. While you haven't made a move on it yet, you still have your hand in the pot, and I can't take it laying down, you understand.”

“What do you suggest?”

“A number of things, really, but I doubt you'll take the safest one, which is returning to your pack and staying there.” When Sang shook his head, Kerry continued, “as I thought. And, I can't just trust you not to get into my territory, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“But, I also can't say I don't intend to expand my own. You've stirred up the hornets nest, you know. The other Alphas are running crazier than usual now that someone's come and started grabbing land for their own. Some of the smaller ones have already upped and moved.”

“I will not back down,” Sang said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I intend to take back what's mine.”

Kerry chuckled. “Then I think, we'll be having ourselves some fun in the coming months. It was good meeting you, but unfortunately I have others to see. I look forward to meeting you under different circumstances.”

Sang lifted a hand as Kerry began to rise to catch him, “before you go, I'm curious about something.”

“What's that?”

“Do you know anything about an Alpha named Hal?”

Kerry mulled it over for a moment, then, “not much, unfortunately. Large pack, but that doesn't mean much when they don't want him as the Alpha, or so I've heard. He's rather ruthless himself. I've only had the... _pleasure_ of meeting that animal once. It didn't end well for him, if I do say so myself. Why do you ask?”

“I had a run in with him the other day. Caught him with an Omega he was ripping into.” Sang held back from shuddering at the memory. He doubted he could ever stop thinking of Ryker in that instance. It burned him.

“Huh, I heard one got away from him. Can't have been good for his mental state.”

With that, Kerry took his leave. All in all, Sang thought this meeting went rather well, better than the others that he went to. At least the other Alpha hadn't attacked him outright, though there were no promises that it wouldn't happen next time. Kerry was dangerous, that much Sang knew, he would have to watch out for him.

***

Ryker was sitting with Jin in the garden, a book in front of him and reading out loud to the younger one. He spoke slowly, as though unsure of the words before him. But, Sang thought, he likely hadn't read in a long time.

Jin noticed him well before Ryker did. Or, maybe, Ryker knew, but focused on finishing the part he was on before slowly looking up at the Alpha, a small smile coming to his lips.

“Appa!” Jin called out, scooting off the wooden bench and into Sang's arms. “Did you fight an Alpha?”

“Not this time,” Sang said with a laugh. He ruffled the boy's hair before setting him down and heading toward the Omega.

“Things haven't been too boring, I hope.”

Ryker shook his head, standing slowly. “Not at all. Jin and I went for a walk.”

He seemed a little proud of himself, that he could muster up the strength to stand on his feet for an extended period of time.

“How are you feeling, anyway?” Sang asked, looking the Omega over. He still seemed to favor one leg over the other, and his slightly hunched form belied the pain hidden underneath a too large shirt and a mass of bandages.

“Better. I've been getting antsy staying in that bed all day.”

Sang nodded- he might take the Omega for a walk himself. It wouldn't hurt to take him out into the woods a bit, get some fresh air. As long as they didn't pass the barrier lines that Baek had put up, they shouldn't get any trouble from another Alpha.

“Next time you want out, I'll come with you.” With that, it was decided, and Ryker flashed him another of his small smiles that made Sang want to puff up a little. He did that. He gave the Omega just a little more joy.

Sang might be further gone than he was willing to admit.

***

Despite how much Ryker liked spending time with Jin, he appreciated it when he could have conversations with someone that didn't normally involve toys or superheroes. Thankfully, Sang never seemed to be bothered with his presence, so one night, just after Jin had been put to bed, Ryker went in search of the Alpha.

He was still amazed by the size of the house, not even when he lived among humans and roamed the city, did he ever find one so large. Of course, the city was made to cram as much people inside as possible. Still. There were numerous dusty bedrooms that Ryker thought he might like to help clean, to give something back to the Alpha that had saved him. If Sang's pack was coming here, they might need a place to sleep.

Something for another day, when he could lean over without feeling like he'd rip the skin on his back open.

His own bedroom, as well as Jin's, was placed on the second floor. There was a third that he had yet to explore, but figured he'd wait until someone was awake to accompany him. Even if Sang had asked him to join his pack, that didn't give him the right to go snooping on his own.

Most nights, Ryker knew, Sang spent his time in his study until the early hours of the morning, and that's where the Omega found him- leaning back in his chair, a mass of papers strewn out on the desk before him. When Ryker entered the room, the Alpha jolted slightly out of his sleep before relaxing.

“I think I might have dosed off,” the Alpha said, running a hand over his face and knuckling the corner of his eye.

“Do you have a lot of work left to do?” Ryker asked, stopping next to the other man. Most of the papers made no sense to Ryker at a first glance, many written in another language, though he did see one that had information over flights.

“When do I not?” Sang said, tiredness marring his voice.

“Anything I can do?”

A sigh, then- “no, but I appreciate the offer. Most of it is just making sure everything goes according to plan when moving my pack. Then there are the letters to the other Alphas from the surrounding area to make sure they know. Then there's dealing with the flights and making sure everyone gets seated close together so they don't flip out on the plane out of sheer panic and a lot of it is just a bunch of bull.”

Sang set his mouth petulantly, and Ryker huffed, moving behind the increasingly aggravated Alpha. Without a second thought he placed his hand's on the man's shoulders, digging and circling his thumbs into a spot that had Sang bowing his head forward, his body moving to the ministrations.

“Don't get yourself too stressed out,” Ryker said. He didn't like the idea that Sang was putting so much onto himself. If there was anything he could do to help relieve the Alpha, even just a little, he would do it. He owed him that much.

“It'll be over and done with soon enough. The paperwork I mean, _fuck_ that's nice.”

Ryker's face split into a smile, but eventually Sang sat back, shifting his shoulders and sighing.

“Thanks for that,” he said, catching the Omega's eyes. For a moment neither said a word, the moment lasting until Ryker averted his gaze, embarrassed. “Anything you needed? Or are you just here to keep me company?”

“Company, if you don't mind?”

“Of course not,” Sang gestured to the armchair that Jin usually occupied. “Have a seat.”

Ryker wasn't expecting to have the Alpha's attention, he only wanted to stave off a bit of the loneliness that crept off the white walls of his room. For the most part, Sang kept to his work, occasionally glancing at the Omega who'd settled into dozing in the chair.

“Can I ask something?” Sang said, and it was Ryker's turn to be startled awake. When the Omega nodded, he continued. “Did you like being there? In Hal's pack? Aside from what Hal did or intended to do?”

It took a moment before Ryker answered. “I can't say I really hated it. Being the only Omega and with Hal scaring everyone off, no one really bothered me. There were still a few others there that- I don't know, I guess I could call a friend? After mom died, before too, they didn't really give us much attention.”

“Sounds lonely,” Sang said, turning to the Omega, who shrugged.

“A bit. I got used to it though.”

When Ryker looked as if he were finished talked, Sang said, “it won't be like that here, you know. You'll be a part of this pack in every way.”

Ryker looked peaceful as he slowly drifted off to sleep, and when Sang  finally decided it was enough for the night, he stood up, slowly pushing the chair back, and went to the other man. Mindful of his wounds, Sang picked Ryker up, ignoring the warmth in his chest as the smaller man sleepily looped his arms around the Alpha, his face resting in the crook of his neck. Sang carried him upstairs and placed him on his bed, covering the Omega with a blanket.

He hesitated at the door, staring at the slumbering wolf a moment longer than he should have, before closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks until the full moon, Ryker woke up with cramps. He knew enough about his physiology that they weren't due to his lack of movement lately or even the way he'd been sleeping. No, he knew exactly what this meant.

Heat.

Something he went through once a year for the last few years. He had a few days at most before it really hit, if the previous years were anything to go by. Although... It was hitting earlier than it should. By a few months even. He wondered if it had something to do with the presence of an Alpha he wasn't, well, not exactly _not_ receptive to. Sang was a huge step up from Hal.

But that didn't mean he knew how to handle it this year. Before, Hal usually had him moved away from the pack, somewhere were others wouldn't come sniffing around. There was usually a trusted Beta to placed to guard, and Hal himself kept as far away as possible. So not to ruin it for himself, Ryker always assumed.

That didn't stop the Alpha from leaving territorial marks in the den, those that made Ryker stressed out the entire time, which didn't help to alleviate the problem. No, it only made it worse- his body realized, hey, there's a problem. Lets get a big strong alpha to fix that problem. Those wants only made his heats all the more agonizing. An endless, hair pulling cycle to be sure.

This time around Hal would not be present, but he wasn't so naive to think he could get away with hiding it from Sang. His best bet would be to see what the other Alpha wanted to do about it. For all Ryker knew, Sang had a place he could put the Omega up and out of the way. He most certainly didn't want Jin to see him at his worse. That would be humiliating.

Once Ryker was able to drag himself out of bed, he checked the clock hanging on the wall. 5 a.m. He didn't think Sang would be up, but he'd prefer if the rest of the house didn't see him skulking around, asking what he was up to.

The Alpha's room was down the hall. A place Ryker had never been but was always distinctly aware that it was there, heard as Sang would pass his room in the early morning, checking on Jin before finally entering his own room. Hana's room was right next to it. He had no idea where Baek slept, though he was inclined to think it was on the third floor, if he slept in the house at all.

It was eerie walking around while everyone else was asleep. It was as though the house itself had gone to bed with them, but if he were to be too loud, then everything would wake up.

Ryker made his way as quietly as possible down the hallway, stopping at Jin's door and listening in. The boy breathed softly, and mumbled something under his breath that Ryker couldn't catch. He continued on, bypassing Hana's room with just enough hesitation to make sure she wasn't awake.

He stopped himself before knocking on Sang's door, doubt filling his mind. What if Sang thought he was more trouble than he was worth? Going into a heat so soon after taking him in. Not to mention, the Alpha was attempting to gain territory, there were numerous other Alpha's roaming around- what if he  attracted their attention when Sang wasn't ready?

He could run, couldn't he? It was the most dangerous idea he could think of, but it would also be for the best. Maybe he could make it to the city?

Maybe he could get Sang to take him to the city safely, and he could find a way to be safe there? There had to be something for Omegas that had gone into heat. It _was_ a bit of a common occurrence for them.

At least he was giving Sang options that kept him from having to deal with the brunt of it. With that in mind, he knocked, waiting patiently. He heard Sang rustling around, the thumping of feet as the went around the room, until the Alpha finally came to the door.

He'd shoved his jeans back on, and stared at the Omega with glazed eyes.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice gruff from sleep. He leaned against the door frame, a hand on the back of his neck.

“I- Um.” Ryker flushed. How was he supposed to tell someone he barely knew, who knew so little about Omega's in the first place, about the changes his body would be going through over the next few days? About how he would _act_ in the next few days?

Sang squinted at the Omega, running his hand up through his hair, ruffling it into a further mess.

“There was something... _Private_ , I need to tell you. It's important.”

Sang cocked his head, confused, then stepped back, waving the Omega to follow him. Ryker hesitated for a moment, clutching his stomach at the dull pain. He followed the Alpha, closing the door behind him.

“What's the problem?” Sang asked, sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees. Despite his obviously tired state, he was willing to give Ryker his full attention.

“It's... about me being an Omega. And what that entails.” When Sang didn't see as though he was cluing in on the issue, Ryker relented, “Heat.”

“Do you want the AC turned up?”

Ryker would have laughed if it weren't so serious for him. Instead, he shook his head. “No. It's- haven't you heard about it before? Like, animals?”

For a second, Sang stared, then his eyes widened and he breathed out, “Oh. _Oh_. That... that happens? With Omegas?”

Ryker nodded, his face warming. “Once a year. It only last two or three days, but it's about to happen. Soon.”

Sang nodded, swallowing and looking at the floor. “How long do you have?”

“Until it starts or until it's over?”

“Either?”

“Two or three days?” Ryker looked sheepish, linking his fingers behind his back. He couldn't look at Sang in the eyes.

“You mean-”

“It's already started. I didn't realize until I woke up, or I would have said something sooner.”

“It's alright. I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me.” Sang said, “how... do you normally take care of it?”

If Ryker's face wasn't red before, it was now. “That's a bit private.”

Sang's ears had a cute red tinge to it. “No! No, I mean, do you go somewhere? Will it be an... issue?”

“Before, in Hal's pack, they usually set me up in a den a little off from the rest. There's a bit of a smell, I guess. Most can ignore it but Alpha's tend to like it a lot, so, there's that.” Ryker scratched his head, still avoiding Sang's eyes. Would he do the same the others have? Force him to leave the house and to take care of it on his own- _not_ that he expected anyone to help him.

“There wasn't- no one... took care of you?” Sang spoke slowly, as though trying to find the right words.

“Well, no. Hal would have been jealous. But he was holding back himself. Heats with an Alpha tend to end in one way, which he was waiting for. And it's not like I can ask you.”

“You can't- oh.” Sang leaned back in his chair, setting a hand over his mouth as he thought to himself. He cleared his voice. “Well, let me know what will make you the most comfortable, alright? I'll see if Baek can do anything, especially about the smell.”

Ryker smiled gratefully. That sounded much better than anything he could think off, all of which included him in the dark and covered in dirt. Potentially ravaged by a passing Alpha. Nothing that sounded appealing in the slightest.

But.

Ryker wasn't sure how the next few days would play out, leading up to the heat. Usually as soon as the signs presented itself he was exiled, he didn't know how he would react to having an Alpha around constantly, and he wasn't sure how Sang would react to an Omega going into heat.

He was willing to find out.

***

Sang didn't know what he was in for. The morning after Ryker had showed up in his room to give him the news, he realized what the Omega had meant.

That Alphas couldn't really ignore it. Or some such. Sang didn't really remember anymore.

When he entered the kitchen that morning, he was struck with the most salivating scent. At first, he thought it might be whatever Ryker was cooking up. In fact, despite realizing later that there was no way it could have been food, he had made himself believe that the Omega had gotten just that good at cooking.

He found out very soon that he was wrong. Not about the cooking, because Ryker was taking a bit of a shine to it, but most certainly the smell. It was like... Cinnamon. Maybe cloves. Something that went up his nostrils and straight to his brain. A sudden shock that zapped just the right places. He wanted to eat whatever it was. Well, not quite eat. Maybe gnaw. Definitely bite. He never felt a stronger urge to bite than during that first full moon that he was able to join in on the hunt.

Exhilaration- even though he hadn't chased anything yet.

He wanted to chase it, too.

“Appa?” Jin called from the table, head cocked to the side. “Are you gonna eat?”

There was a plate on the table next to his son. He didn't know when it got there. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but even Ryker was beginning to give him a weird look. He had to force himself to move, feeling all sorts of strain in his muscles, as though he hadn't moved in days, until he could plop down on the chair.

He felt out of mind. He could tell that his eyes were wide, his nostrils flared, but couldn't come up with the will to fix it. He grasped a fork in one hand, feeling the metal give underneath white knuckles, and forced himself to dig into whatever Ryker had experimented with that morning. As much as he stared at his plate the entire time, he couldn't remember a single thing that was on it, or what it tasted like.

As soon as he finished he left quickly, much to Jin's consternation who wanted _Appa time_ , but was inclined to make do with _Ryk time_ instead.

Sang found Baek out in the garden, the human's go to place throughout the day. The man had cultivated each and every plant that grew there.

“Do you have anything for Omegas? Do anything about them. Their heats. Scent.” It was official. Sang had devolved. He was barely anything more than a mindless beast, slowly losing his ability to speak in anything more than monosyllables and maybe even the occasional grunt, just to top everything off.

Baek only stared.

“Please.” Monosyllables.

“I can make a... barrier.” Baek said, looking down at his hands, palm up and fingers splayed. “To keep from smelling.”

“Yes, anything.” Sang was desperate. So very, very desperate. The last thing he wanted to do was lose control. He didn't truly believe he would, but he would want, and it was already killing him inside. He could never do that to the poor Omega. He didn't want to do anything that could lose that trust Sang knew was hard for the Omega to place in him.

“It's not... perfect. Just quiet. Quieter.”

“Like I said, anything.”

Baek nodded, still looking at his fingers, wiggling them. He raised them, putting his hands on the Alpha's face, who trusted him enough to know what he was doing.

Sang felt the urge to sneeze suddenly, the area around his nose tingling as Baek worked his magic, chanting a little something under his breath.

When he took his hands away, Sang inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

Well. He didn't feel different. Maybe it had to do with how close he was to Ryker. He'd try it out later. Right then, he needed to calm himself down.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

If Ryker thought Hana couldn't hate him more, he was wrong. The looks she had been sending his way over the course of the day had been downright murderous, and he could hear her mumbling something under her breath, though it wasn't in English. She kept her thoughts to herself, thankfully. Ryker was humiliated enough as it was being around the equivalent of strangers and about to go through something rather intimate that they would all be aware of. Mostly. Jin still went on about his day as if nothing were amiss.

Sang was nowhere to be seen after that morning, and Ryker had an idea it had something to do with the scent he was exuding. From what he had been told, it was rather potent. As soon as he had walked into the kitchen the Alpha had gone pale, his whole body tensing up. After breakfast he had disappeared, leaving him with a slightly aggravated Jin.

Ryker didn't see the man again until dinner, seeming much calmer than before. The Omega was at the stove, a cookbook off to the side that he and Jin had scrounged up from one of the cabinets. He was experimenting more with cooking, and a nice little chicken recipe that he wanted to try going. He ignored the Alpha's presence until he could put a lid on the pan, then turned to him.

“You know, you don't have to take care of the cooking,” Sang said, coming closer to lean on the counter next to the stove. He didn't seem near as affected as he had earlier, and Ryker would bet that Baek had something to do with it. Good. Great. That made Ryker... Happy?

“It's fine, I don't mind.” Ryker responded, pulling the cookbook closer to him to get another look, hiding that he was really going for a distraction.

“Really, I won't stop you, but I don't mind doing so every now and then. And once the pack gets here, there will always be someone that's willing to cook.”

A side of Ryker's mouth turned down. “I want to be useful.” He sounded like a broken record, but he wasn't sure Sang understood what he was trying to get at. “I need to do _something_.”

“I'm sure it's fine. I'm not too worried about it.”

As much as Sang tried to placate the Omega, it was having the opposite effect.

“I _need_ to. Everyone has their place in the pack.” Ryker turned to the pan, flicking the handle. “If it's not this, than what? Omegas are supposed to be homemakers. They're supposed to make sure the pack is taken care of. To... expand it, even. If I can't do anything, if I don't have a _place_ here...”

“You do though.” Sang said, “I won't deny, everyone has their part to do, but I think, if anything, beyond everything else they're part of the pack because they're _wanted_ here. Whether it's taking care of others, or, just, companionship. It doesn't have to be so black and white.”

“I just don't want to become a burden,” Ryker said slowly, moving the pan off the burner onto a cool one. “I... I like it here. I don't want to give you a reason to make me leave.”

Ryker heard Sang come closer, felt a hand on his arm that gently tugged him around to face the Alpha. He didn't remove his grasp, instead took Ryker's other arm in hand too, and gave him a soft smile.

“I have no intention of letting you go. You have a place here, for as long as you want to stay.”

He didn't know if Sang could hear his heart beating so rapidly in his chest, feel the heat rising inside his body. Ryker didn't know what to do with himself, and in his confusion, believed the best course of action would be to reach up, pressing his lips against the Alpha's.

Sang froze, inhaling sharply, but made no effort to move away, even when Ryker realized the stupidity of his action and was too mortified to back away. The kiss lasted embarrassingly, uncomfortably long, and only when Ryker's brain kicked itself back into gear did he feel pressure against his lips, of Sang leaning toward it.

It wasn't Ryker's first kiss. His first- and last kiss- had been given to a girl whose face and name he couldn't remember, when his mother told him she'd found a new pack and they'd be moving far away. He didn't really care for the girl, and it was a bit disgusting, truth be told. But they had played together a lot at the park, and he was a little heartbroken at having to leave his home and friends.

This was different.

This was like a dam bursting. Like he was free. Like he was realizing that Hal wasn't his future anymore.

It lasted no more than a few seconds, but Ryker's heart jumped when Sang gave him another short, soft kiss before leaning their foreheads together and letting out a shuddering breath, “ _oh_.”

“I liked that,” Ryker said before he could stop himself. He was saved from further embarrassment when Sang nodded.

“Yeah. _Fuck._   Same.”

“Is this okay?” Ryker asked. His hands had found their way to Sang's shirt, gripping it tightly. He wanted to let go, smooth out the wrinkles, smooth away what he had done, but couldn't make himself. It felt so good to be so close to the Alpha.

The question forced a short laugh from the other. “I honestly don't know.”

Maybe they didn't have to make this a bad thing. Ryker liked him, he thought that Sang could treat him well, and anything, _anything,_ was better than Hal.

But did that mean he was settling? He'd never been around another Alpha aside from the two, at least not since he was a kid. He didn't want to just _settle_. He wanted to be happy. He didn't escape from Hal just to live a miserable life with another Alpha because he didn't know what else to do.

Or maybe he was looking too deep into it? Because, wasn't he already on his way there?

He didn't love Sang. He didn't know enough about the man to honestly say that. But would it really be all that hard to get there, someday?

Would it hurt to just... go with it? See how things might be, see if they could be happy together? He didn't think Sang would force him to stay there if he didn't want to, or willingly force him to stay with him so they could both be unhappy. Then again, he didn't really know _what_ Sang wanted. Ryker could be looking for a future, while Sang was wanting a little intimacy.

It's just that though. With his old pack, he didn't get a chance to experiment. To _explore_. It was always about what Hal had in store for him. What Hal wanted. That Hal wanted to make sure his Omega remained untouched and pure until he was claimed. By him.

“Ryker?” Sang had such wonderful brown eyes.

“Mm?”

“You still with me here?”

“Yeah,” Ryker smiled strangely at him. There was something that he had to think over, something he needed to decide on in the next few days.

Sang lifted the Omega's chin up, a light touch, their noses knocking together as Sang went in for a longer, deeper kiss. A tongue flicked his lips before receding, and Sang pulled away, stepping back. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost sheepish.

“Food is going to get cold.”

Sang pressed a hand against Ryker's back as he moved past him, and reached up to grab plates from a cabinet. He set four on the counter and began to take the pan out of Ryker's hand. He peeked at the Omega with a smile. “Go get Jin, I'll finish up in here, alright?”

Ryker nodded, stopping at the doorway on the way out to stare at the Alpha's back, watching as the man moved, before going to do as told.

***

His body burned, sweat covered him and the sheets were tangled around his feet as he twisted on the bed. Toes curled, his muscles tensing almost to the point of cramping as another wave of heat went through him. Ryker wasn't sure if this was the worst part. It never seemed it after the fact- it was always the embarrassment of being incredibly horny, covered in slick and doing anything he could to get off that stuck with him.

He wasn't to that point yet. It was close, so very, very close, and both the hazy moments and few moments of clarity led to thoughts of regret of not asking Sang to join him yet. It wasn't like he didn't have the opportunity. He had been distinctly aware of where the Alpha had been all night, usually hanging close enough to brush against each whenever possible, until he had went off to his study after putting Jin to bed, which almost turned into a nightmare. Jin wanted to stay in Ryker's room, didn't understand why he couldn't, nor was he placated by the promise that he could in a few days time, and even Sang had warned Ryker to lock his door at night- just in case.

Ryker felt so lonely. That feeling was always intensified when he went through a heat, an almost drowning sense that left him grasping for breath and scratching inside his skin, trying to get out.

It didn't break until almost afternoon. Only then was Ryker able to pull himself out of the bed, pull shorts on top of sensitive skin, and cross the hall to the bathroom. The water was so cold and so _good_. It rid him of the last of the fogginess for the time being. It'd happen again early in the morning, even worse, until the 'hot' turned into something else, and then what felt like too much now would feel wonderful on his skin later.

When Ryker finally left the bathroom, he ran into Jin, heading down the hall with glass in hand.

“Where's Sang?” Ryker asked, wincing when the boy's face set into a frown.

“It's always about _Appa,_ ” Jin complained. “I want to play with you, too.”

“I know, and I'm sorry,” Ryker said, kneeling in front of the boy, “We will soon, I promise, but right  now I'm... going through something, and I need your papa's help for. It's just over the next few days, okay?”

Jin grouched, but nodded. “He's in the garden.”

Ryker thanked him, giving Jin a short but tight hug, who returned it with equal vigor.

When Ryker got to the garden, he noticed Sang and Baek speaking in low tones, their heads slightly bowed. They didn't make any notice of Ryker's presence, until Sang patted the bench next to him, giving the Omega a quick glance and a stiff smile.

“Is everything okay?” Ryker sat next to the Alpha, not missing how Sang shifted closer to him, so that their arms touched. Goosebumps covered Ryker's skin at the contact, but it didn't feel bad.

Sang sighed. “We're not sure. Apparently Hal and a few of his Betas have been sniffing around in the area a little more. We don't know if it means he knows there's something here, or if he's just being stubborn.”

“Oh. Is there anything I can do?” Not that Ryker thought he could be of any use, but he'd do anything Sang asked.

“There's nothing to worry about,” Sang said, though his strained eyes spoke a different story. He waved Ryker's worry away. “How are you, anyway?”

“Good, good. Actually... there was something private I needed to talk to you about.” He felt a little guilty, and sent a look toward Baek, kneeling in the dirt to weed a patch of flowers.

“Uh, why don't we take a walk?” Sang suggested, standing and holding out a hand. Ryker took it, letting Sang pull him off the bench. They were quiet as they walked toward the edge of the woods, not far from the house. It would be eerie if Sang wasn't with him. It was... nice. Walking through the woods on his own would be stressful, there were too many unknowns, too many dangers- the threat of _Hal_ and his Betas roaming around the woods.

But Sang was strong. He was an Alpha. He could keep Hal away.

That may be the heat talking, and what he was about to ask was likely also the heat talking, but he didn't believe he'd regret it after.

Sang hadn't said a word, too content in taking in the surroundings, the sun filtering down between the leaves, the birds chirping their songs and the animals scurrying around in the bush. It would be nice, to be able to appreciate this more often.

“There was something I was wanting to ask you,” Ryker started. “You don't have to, of course, but, the doors open, I guess.”

“What is it?” Sang prompted when Ryker wasn't forthcoming.

“It's about my heat.” They both stopped, and Ryker turned to the Alpha, his jaw set with determination, despite the fact that his insides where churning with nervousness. “I was thinking, I don't have to spend it alone anymore. Hal is gone. He's not dictating what happens when I'm in heat, and there's no reason why I should. Be alone, I mean. It's up to you.”

Sang's eyebrows were scrunched as he tried to process what Ryker was hinting at. The realization came slowly, until the confusion turned to surprise. “Just to make sure I'm not misunderstanding, what you're saying...”

“I'd like you to join me,” Ryker said bluntly.

He wasn't surprised when Sang didn't answer him. It was a bit much, and so soon, too. But it didn't have to _mean_ anything if Sang didn't want it to. It would hurt, if he chose that route, but Ryker would deal. They were just two people, getting much needed release. Well, much needed for Ryker.

“Is that- what?” Sang scratched the back of his neck.

“You don't have to.”

“I mean, if that's what you want?”

Ryker shook his head. “I want it to be what you want, too. I'm not an obligation.”

“No, that's not what-”

“Just think about it? I've got until tonight before anything happens. Sorry it's such short notice, but, yeah.”

He didn't like throwing it on the Alpha so suddenly, really, and he wasn't sure if Sang would take him up on it, but he hoped.

Ryker began to walk again, and when he noticed Sang wasn't following, he turned. “You coming?”

Whatever had Sang frozen in place was gone, and with a start, he jogged to catch up.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course. Did you have Baek take off whatever he did, for your senses?”

Sang nodded. “I thought it would be better without it. So I can get everything.”

Ryker smiled down at the Alpha on his knees on the ground. A weird position to start in, but Ryker wasn't arguing with it. Heat seeped through his jeans, where Sang had his hands, and shot through to his very core when the Alpha leaned his head against Ryker's thigh.

He waited, wanting, needing for Sang to make the first move.

When Sang looked up at him again, his pupils were dilated, and his breath came in huffs. Ryker might not have spent a heat with anyone before, but he was sure Sang wasn't as far gone as he would be soon.

The first pang hit Ryker like a train, pleasurable tingles that started in his stomach and spread throughout his whole body. He inhaled, then released a jittery breath. He felt fingers finding their way to the bottom of his shirt, felt the way the cloth was pushed up. He raised his arms for the shirt to be lifted away and heard it tossed somewhere on the floor.

It was taking too long. He needed contact.

He needed Sang.

He gripped the Alpha's own shirt, pulling him closer, pressing their lips together. He bit the bottom of the other's lip, reveling at the sound of the growl Sang let loose. Were it anyone else, Ryker might have taken it as a warning. Most didn't like an Omega being aggressive. But Sang only pushed forward, letting Ryker take what he wanted. He went with the pull, crawling onto the bed and over the Omega, scrabbling at the man's jeans until the button and zipper where undone. They parted so Sang could lean back, ridding himself of his own shirt, and pulling Ryker's jeans off completely.

Ryker shivered at the sudden cold, and closed his eyes when Sang began to explore his skin, large hands that touched everything in reach. Teeth that nipped his neck, his collar bone, his nipples, then his neck again. Ryker's hips bucked, pressing against Sang's leg. The man was still wearing his pants. 

Sang was a bit more fit than Ryker would have expected for his size. While lean, he still had a strong structure, and the feel of it under Ryker's hands spurred him on further, dragging his fingers from the Alpha's chest to his waist where he could fiddle with the man's buttons, shoving his jeans down, freeing him.

In the spur of the moment, Ryker gripped him, pleased in the way Sang jerked at the touch.  He'd never felt a cock in his hand other than his own, and it was... different, but not. Not really. A bit larger, longer, and the angle was a little difficult, but other than that?

A hand touched his own, and he looked up at the Alpha, saw the concentration behind his hooded eyes. Ryker realized he was grateful, that Sang was willing to take care of him too. It wasn't until then that he realized he wasn't expecting it.

He shivered through another wave of heat. He'd hoped to beat it before it actually hit, he wanted to experience this with as much clarity as possible, but that just might be a reality for him. There was a distinct wetness between his legs.

When Sang brought his hand down, he stopped. “What?”

Ryker feared this. He was hoping he wouldn't have to explain it. “It's... It's just something that happens to male Omegas when they're going through heat. It makes things easier.”

“Oh.”

It seemed as though that was all the explanation Sang needed, as after a moment he continued, using a finger to help open Ryker up. It wasn't as though he really needed it, not right now. His body took care of that for him, but he appreciated what Sang wanted to do.

Ryker laid back on the bed, letting the Alpha do his work and tried to get used to something that wasn't his own fingers. His body writhed and he gasped when Sang hit just the right spot, but it was nothing when it came to Sang actually entering him. It didn't even matter that he wasn't touching Ryker's prostate anymore. His body _wanted_ this. It wanted it so bad. This was the first time he had ever been able to ease that _ache_.

He almost forgot that Sang was even there. Everything felt good. The way Sang touched him, thrust  into him, hell, the way he was pushed up against the sheets. Why hadn't he done this before? Oh, right. Hal. Never with Hal. Never.

It didn't take long for the Omega to finish, sweating, clutching himself against Sang. Shuddering. It wasn't long before Sang finished above him, hips thrusting to chase that last bit of pleasure as he spent himself.

Sang buried his face in Ryker's neck, breathing harshly. He placed a kiss on the skin there, trailing up the Omega's cheek until he caught his lips. When he lifted up, he smiled down at Ryker, pulling out gingerly and standing up. He found his thrown shirt, using it wipe himself off, then handed it to the Omega. Ryker took it, using it to wipe up the mess between his legs and on his stomach then tossed it on the floor.

He gestured for Sang to join him back on the bed, and the Alpha came willingly. The larger man moved them around until he had Ryker comfortably in his arms.

They weren't done, not by a long shot, but for now they rested to get their energy back. Ryker didn't remember much of what happened after that. He thought they might have woken up again at some point, though that might have been a dream. He did remember the morning after, though, the feel of Sang's body laying along his, an arm thrown around his waist, the last bit of heat flaring up to make itself known. The way Sang's member slowly began to fill, like it knew. Like even though he was asleep, Sang still wanted to please him, to appease him.

Sang huffed lowly in Ryker's ear, a sleepy sound that didn't convince the Omega that the other was awake just yet. The arm around his waist tightened, and he felt Sang nuzzling against the back of his neck. His hand trailed along Ryker's skin until he reached his entrance, felt the slick still there, how he was still loose from the previous night.

Teeth nipped his neck, sending arousal through his body, made all the better when Sang's teeth clamped onto his shoulder. The Alpha groaned, shifting until his body covered Ryker's, lifting the Omega's hips up, forcing Ryker up on his hands and knees.

Ryker gasped at the intrusion, so much more noticeable without the worst of the heat clouding his mind. It wasn't quite as smooth as the night before, but he refused to complain.

Sound of slapping filled the room, marked with an occasional groan or hiss- this from Ryker when Sang bit harder, almost drawing blood, but it felt so nice.

Sang's pace quickened, his fingers digging into Ryker's hips. Then, slower, hard pushes against him as Sang shuddered against his back, releasing his neck to lick the offended spot.

But. Ryker wasn't done. He was a little disappointed, too, that it hadn't lasted longer, though the attention Sang was giving with his mouth was nice. And he was still moving, not full thrusts, barely more than rocking the two of them together, until Ryker noticed something wrong.

Well, not wrong. Just. Unexpected.

“Son of a-” Sang said, placing his forehead where the bite was. There was a rather hard-to-miss bit of swelling going on, catching on Ryker's rim, causing more than a little discomfort. “That's never...”

It went down after just a few minutes, and Sang was able to slip out with little pain. He fell on the bed next to Ryker, burying his face in the Omega's neck. “I'm sorry about that.”

“I'm not complaining,” Ryker said. He might a little at the added pain, but that would go away soon enough.

“We should probably get up.” Sang sighed, slowly moving off the bed. He found his pants and pulled them on, then waited for Ryker to follow suit. Sang ushered him into the bathroom, turning the faucet on in the tub and allowed it to heat up while dropping his pants again.

Ryker stood back, confused as to what the Alpha wanted. When Sang turned the faucet over to the shower and turned to him, he understood. He removed his own pants, and let Sang help him into the tub, his legs still shaky and backside aching from their activities. Sang was quick to follow in after him, immediately latching onto his back, his face once again nuzzling into Ryker's neck.

To be honest, Ryker had never expected the... _clinginess_ from the Alpha, though he couldn't say he really minded it, especially when Sang backed off only enough to grab the shampoo and start on the Omega's hair. The feel of someone else's fingers rubbing his head felt so nice, he wanted it to last forever.

It didn't. But what Sang did after felt just as good, using the shampoo to work over his muscles, sore from the night before. First his shoulders, then his back, though only for a bit.

“How are you feeling? Your back I mean.”

Ryker shrugged. “Doesn't really hurt anymore. A few twinges here and there that served as a reminder of what Hal had done, but even those were getting less with each passing day. He hadn't even thought of it when he went through his heat.

“Good,” was all Sang said to that, continuing his ministrations. Eventually he began to work on himself, using the same shampoo for his own hair, then grabbed for the body wash. They were in the shower long enough that it started to become cool and Ryker's fingers pruned, but he didn't want to get out. It was only when there was a knock on the door that they began to finish up.

They only had towels to cover himself when Sang opened the door, to reveal a sleepily confused Jin on the other side, rubbing an eye and jittering from one foot to the other.

“Nhm,” he said as he pushed his way inside to do his business, earning a chuckle from his father and a smile from Ryker as they left the bathroom.

“I'm going to go get dressed, then start breakfast, okay?” Sang said, cupping Ryker's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Ryker didn't think, after the night before, even that morning, it would still send his heart beating so fast, but it did.

***

“Can you turn into a wolf, too?” Jin asked as he and Ryker walked through the garden.

“I can.”

“Can you do that thing that Appa does, when he gets really, really mad?”

“Do you mean when he looks like both a person and a wolf?”

Jin's face lit up, “yeah!”

“I can't. Only Alphas can do that.” Ryker admitted, not missing how the boy's mouth turned down.

“But all werewolves, they can turn into wolves, right?”

Ryker nodded, stopping when he noticed that Jin wasn't beside him anymore. “Is something wrong?”

“I think there's something wrong with me,” Jin said, hands behind his back and scuffing at a clod of dirt. “I can't turn. Appa says it takes time, but Auntie Hana is helping me and she says it should have happened a long time ago.”

Jin looked close to tears as he admitted this, and Ryker knelt down in front of the boy. “Well, Appa is right. Sometimes it takes some longer than others. You've still got a few years. Trust me.”

Jin gave him a watery smile. “You think so?”

“I do,” Ryker smiled in return, placing a hand on Jin's head. “In fact, I was eleven before I had my first change.”

“Really!” Jin looked so in awe at the news, his eyes wide and mouth open as though he could hardly fathom it, and Ryker laughed.

“Really.” It wasn't to mention that Omega's tended to be late bloomers, and from what he could tell, Jin was a Beta. Born Alpha's changed the quickest.

“What does your wolf look like?” Jin asked before they could start down the path again.

“It's... like any other wolf, I guess. Nothing special.” He didn't really know himself. He hadn't been able to see his wolf self since he was a child, other than the occasional glimpse in murky water, and childhood memories were a bit hazy, anyway.

Jin shook his head. “Appa says every wolf is special.”

“I guess... small. I'm smaller than others. And I've always been told I'm a bit fluffy.”

Jin giggled, “fluffy wolf. You're like a puppy!”

Ryker laughed again. “I guess you could say that.”

***

“Jin thinks there's something wrong with him,” Ryker said to Sang in his study later that night. He'd taken his place on the chair next to the Alpha's desk.

“What do you mean?”

“Because he can't turn. He thinks it's bad that he can't.”

Sang sat up straighter in his chair. “Why does he think that?”

Ryker flushed, guilt lancing through him. He hadn't meant for the conversation to go this way. When Ryker wasn't forthcoming with an answer, Sang prodded him, “what is it?”

“It's just, something that Hana said I guess. I don't think she meant it the way that Jin took it. He said that Hana said it should have happened a long time ago. Him changing.”

Sang leaned back in his chair, running his hands up his face and through his hair with a long sigh. “Damn it, Hana,” he muttered.

“It's not- I know it's not my business.” When Sang made no indication for him to stop, he continued. “It might help. You know. If you help him, since you're his father. It might be easier for him if he trains with you.”

The side of Sang's mouth twisted down, and for a moment, Ryker thought the Alpha would yell at him, berate him even, but it never came. Instead. “Maybe. I'll try it.”

A small smile made it's way on Ryker's face. “I don't mean to push anything or tell you how to do things, since he's not, well. Yeah.”

Sang cupped his cheek again, just like that morning, soft in his gaze, but then his eyes saddened. “Thank you. Sometimes I get so caught up in trying to be an Alpha, it's hard to remember to be a father. It's horrible to say, but...”

“I, I get it, I think. You have so many other people to worry about.”

“Still. I appreciate the reminder.” Sang pulled Ryker closer, laying a soft kiss on his lips, and another on his nose. “Come to my room, tonight?”

Ryker nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

A few mornings later, Ryker found Sang in Jin in the garden. Baek sat off to the side, an old book in hand, not paying the werewolves any attention. It was much the same scene as it had been the last few days. Ryker usually gave them space, a chance to have their time together, but today, Ryker came closer, sitting on the bench next to Baek.

The human glanced at him before turning back to his book. Were it anyone else, Ryker might have been offended.

Sang stood in front of his son, his form taking that of a wolf. It took Ryker's breath away. He hadn't seen it since that night, when Sang had fought off Hal. Even though he was smaller than the average Alpha, the power he carried was apparent. His fur was completely black, thick in a way that made him seem bigger than he actually was, yet he retained his gracefulness.

He was stunning.

He stood in front of Jin, and shook his body, chasing away the last shivers that came with the change. Jin laughed, running up to the wolf and sinking his hands into the fur of the wolf's neck. In turn, Sang flicked the boy's nose with his tongue, much to his amusement. When he deemed it time, he nudged the boy back, and sat, waiting.

Jin frowned, then crouched, his eyes becoming strained. He grunted, then exhaled. “I can't do it, Appa!”

Sang huffed and shook his head. He didn't believe that.

Jin growled, more childlike than animal, and squatted, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Ryker had to hold back a laugh at the seriousness on the boy's face. He remembered going through it himself, how annoyed he was when it didn't just _happen_ when he wanted. How he only changed one morning when he was out playing. One moment he was running, next he was tumbling head over fluffy tail and all sorts of confused.

His mother had loved telling that story to anyone else with children. They'd share smiles, more stories about what their children had done and gone through, and generally make a good time out of what ended up being Ryker's embarrassment.

He wasn't worried about Jin. He'd come into his when the time was right. He didn't know of a single wolf that wasn't able to shift at some point in their life.

As he watched, Jin's face began to morph slowly, a small change, little more than a bit of fuzz over his face and arms, and his teeth began to grow, almost a centimeter.

Jin stared up at them, stunned. “Did I- Did I do it?”

Sang changed again, chuckling as he rose up on two legs. He said, “almost.”

He ruffled Jin's hair, then leaned in to press a kiss against his forehead.

“Aw...” Jin huffed as he inspected his arms.

“Just remember the feeling of it. It gets easier if you do.”

Still, Jin didn't seem all that amazed at what he had accomplished so far, considering he hadn't quite hit the mark. He looked up Ryker, his head tilted to the side.

“I wanna see what Ryk looks like.”

Sang turned to the Omega, “I'm curious too.”

“You've seen me before,” Ryker said to the older man, but Sang only shook his head.

“I'd like to see you in the daylight, and not covered in blood.”

Ryker nodded, giving a quick glance to Baek, who never looked up from his book. He knew most humans were more modest the wolves, and he didn't want to offend the man. As far as he knew Baek didn't care.

So, Ryker stood up, quickly dropping the borrowed clothes and felt the change come over him. These last few weeks had been the longest he'd been without giving into the wolf, and it almost felt... strange, to see the world in a different way, to smell everything so much more potentially, and to hear things further away. Being in this form- he felt free. Almost euphoric, like there wasn't a worry in the world. All he wanted to do was chase and play and mate no no no not with Jin there.

Before he knew what was happening he felt small hands in his fur, and Jin's dark eyes staring into his. A nudge against his shoulder signaled Sang had joined him in his wolf form. Sang pushed against him, and in retaliation Ryker nipped at his ear mischievously.

And just like that they were off, paws and tiny feet scampering through the garden, filling the air with yips and laughter.

***

Hana glared at Ryker over her bowl, held to her face as she spooned soup into her mouth. She hadn't said a word to him all day, and Ryker was willing to bet her added animosity was due to the fact that he had told Sang what she had said about Jin. He didn't expect that to just fall to the wayside, not with Sang. In fact, he hadn't seen Hana with Jin in the last few days, and it filled him with guilt. She cared about her nephew, even if she told him the wrong things. She was his family. She wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

When the woman finished, she stood up, quickly making her way out of the room. Ryker soon followed after, hoping to at least alleviate some of the hostility she sent his way. He caught up to her in the hallway, heading toward her own study that she used to teach Jin.

“Hana!” Ryker called out, but she continued to walk away. “Hana, please.”

She turned on her heel, hissing out, “what.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Ryker said, stopping in front of her. The look she gave him made him want to hunch in on himself, but he forced himself not to. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. “I know you don't like me, and you have reason to-”

She let out a humorless laugh, “and what gave you that idea? Was it you forcing your way in here? Charming my brother, the Alpha? Or having him take Jin away from me?”

“No-”

“You just have to have _everything,_ don't you?” She accused, she approached him, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. She said, “ just you wait. You wait until it gets taken away from you like you took from me.”

With that, she stormed away.

Ryker... hurt, with her words. He had never meant to do any of those things, at least nothing with malicious intent. He cared for Sang, and for Jin, and he just wanted everyone to be happy.

But Hana wasn't, she didn't want him there and nothing was more obvious. He didn't' know what to do. If he tried talking to Sang about it, it might just make it worse. She would think of him nothing more than a child that has to go to an adult to fight his battles- if she didn't think that already.

He needed to clear his head.

Thankfully neither Sang or Jin were around, they hadn't heard what Hana had said, and he made his escape without incident. He went straight for the woods, needing the familiarity of the trees and the chattering of wild creatures surrounding him. He stayed well within the territory lines that Sang had set, and did nothing more than walk. The moon was bright in the sky when he came back.

“Where did you go?” Jin asked as soon as he came in through the front door. Ryker stooped down, giving the child a hug.

“Just needed some time to myself,” Ryker explained as he pulled away. “It's bedtime though.”

“Can I stay with you? I haven't seen you _all_ day.”

Ryker smiled, “make sure it's alright with Papa, okay?”

As if he had been struck by a bolt of lightening, Jin jumped up and was off. Not even minutes later he was crawling into Ryker's bed, his body buzzing with energy, eyes bright as he waited for Ryker to join him.

A quick shower later and Ryker was curling up next to the boy. Despite his excitement, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, Ryker following soon after.

***

The sound of glass breaking woke Ryker from a peaceful sleep, and he bolted out of the bed. Jin grumbled but continued to sleep soundly. The Omega gave him a look over, hoped he would stay in bed, and left the room to investigate. His heart fluttered in his chest as he thought about what it could have been.

Before he could even get to Jin's door, Sang flew out of his own room, eyes wild as he rammed himself into Jin's door, the wood cracking. The hinges were torn out of the frame with the force of it, and the Alpha left behind a splintered hole. Glass littered the floor next to the boy's bed, a window busted in from the outside, and a familiar smell that lifted the hairs on the back of Ryker's neck.

Hal.

He wasn't in the room, however. He hadn't even come in, and for that Ryker was grateful. With nothing but a growl, Sang leaped out the window before Ryker could stop him. He disappeared into the tree line within moments, likely on Hal's trail.

But.

Hal wouldn't have gone so far just to run off. He might have gone mad with the power, but he didn't make useless actions.

Ryker stepped back from the window, only then noticing the sharp shards littering the floor and digging into his feet. A sharp metallic scent of blood flooded his nostrils but he couldn't be bothered.

Something felt wrong. He didn't know what it was, but the need to have Jin in his arms, just in case, overpowered him, and, without worry about the mess he was leaving behind, ran back to his room.

Like a nightmare come true, his bed was empty of the small boy, and the window left wide open, the scent of the jilted Alpha permeating his room.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ryker was on all fours and racing through the forest floor before he really knew what he was doing. It didn't matter though. Didn't matter that he's no match for Hal and his goons. If it meant giving himself up then he would. It's his fault if something happened to the boy. It's his fault.

It's his fault.

Dread settled in his stomach and he felt like he would vomit, knew if he stopped running he’d likely would. He could only imagine what they must be doing to Jin. What they planned for him. He never should have stayed, never, never, never. He should have left like he intended, in the middle of the night. He should have known better than to get swayed at the first glimpse of happiness- should have known better.

But he could think of that later. The most important thing right now was to find Jin.

He was so focused on following the familiar scent of his old Alpha and Jin, the acrid tinge of fear that tickled his nose, that he didn’t notice the shadow dart out from the trees, slamming into his side. He smashed headfirst into a tree, and then darkness.

***

He dreamed of Sang. Of Jin. Of Hal. Teeth and claws and blood.

When he finally awoke, it was as he was tossed onto a dirt floor, and he cried out as he landed on his arm, tied tight in front of him at the wrists with a piece of rope that rubbed them raw. He tried to turn over, and a foot pressed down on his back, pushing him into the ground. But the voice was unmistakable.

“Good to see you again, Omega.”

Hal sounded triumphant, his heel digging into Ryker’s back. Ryker bit his tongue until he tasted blood- he couldn’t make any mistakes. Not until Jin was safe.

“You know, I went through a lot of trouble finding you. I would like some gratitude.”

Hal turned him over with a swift kick to the stomach, causing Ryker to cough and gasp.

“Alpha, _Alpha_. I’m sorry, please-“

“Now, that’s a little more like it. I missed hearing that, you know.” Hal’s eyes flickered down to his mouth. “It’s not the same. From the others.”

“Alpha-“

Hal cut him off again as he suddenly kneeled, then he leaned in close, exhaling long and deep against his neck. When he backed away, there was a sharp, suspicious look in his eyes. His lip curled in disgust. “You reek of another Alpha.”

Hal raised his hand and Ryker flinched, his eyes shutting instinctively as he waited for the pain. A soft touch on his cheek startled him, and for a split second Ryker thought he might have dreamed it all, that he was back with Sang, Jin sleeping peacefully in his room.

But it wasn’t. When he opened his eyes, Hal was still there, staring at him the intensity in his eyes bordering on deranged, sending a shiver up the Omega’s spine. In little more than a whisper, Hal continued, “but it’s okay. I know. I know you wouldn’t. You were waiting. Just like me. Just _for_ me.”

Hal grabbed him by his chin, pulling him up, but whatever Hal intended, he was stopped when they heard footsteps coming upon them.

A woman ducked her head in, barely glancing at Ryker as she spoke to Hal. “The others just came back, they lost the other Alpha at the west edge of the woods at the river.”

Hal chuckled, digging his hand into Ryker’s hair. “Good. I’ll show him what happens when he takes what’s mine.”

“What do you want us to do?” The woman asked, but Hal shook his head.

“Tell the others to get ready for the celebration tonight. It’s time to welcome you home.” That last part was directed to Ryker, and he yanked on his hair, causing the Omega to grunt in pain. Once more to the woman, he said, “get this one ready. I won’t let that Alpha’s stink ruin my night any more than it has.”

With that, Hal stood, dropping Ryker to the ground with a grunt. He stalked out of the room, leaving Ryker and the woman alone.

Ryker didn’t look up until he felt the woman kneel over him, a warm cloth pressing against his skin, wiping away blood and dirt. But, he thought, she couldn’t wash away Sang’s scent. That alone would drive Hal mad, and he didn’t want to be around when that happened. As it was-

“You shouldn’t have left,” Ophelia said, not meeting Ryker’s eyes. “Hal’s gone mad since that night.”

Ryker huffed out a humorous laugh. “I can’t imagine it’s any worse than before.”

A dark look shadowed Ophelia’s face. “He’s… changed. Desperate. You rejecting him, leaving… he considers it an affront to his status.”

“I didn’t leave! I-“

“It doesn’t matter what really happened,” Ophelia shot. “What matters is what he thinks happened. He’s the Alpha, and he can’t have anyone thinking he’s anything less. _Anyone_.”

For the first time, Ophelia looked him in the eye, and Ryker noticed that she seemed to have aged years since Sang saved him, only weeks ago.

She looked much like Hal, with tanned skin, dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, like ice. She would though, being his sister, not that Hal considered her so. As far as Ryker knew, there was no particular reason for the Alpha’s forced separation from his own blood, aside from the ideas in his own crazed mind. It was just one of many things that people didn’t question when it came to Hal.

Now, she looked pale and haggard, with lines forming around her eyes that weren’t there before. Her entire being screamed tired and the way her shoulders hunched as she worked over him… Since Ryker had left, she had likely been the focus of Hal’s ire.

He felt guilty, of course, but there was nothing he could do about it now. If Hal had had his way, Ryker would either be dead, or worse.

“Where’s Jin?”

“The boy? Safe.”  


That was all she would say on the matter, her frown turning severe when he prodded, and the grip on his leg where she washed became bruising.

“What does Hal intend to do?”

“Make you an example.” Ophelia said bluntly- her face emotionless as she worked methodically with the rag, occasionally stopping to ring it out and rewet it in a small basin.

Ryker didn’t have to look around to know where he was- Hal had been keen to show him the room not long before he extended an ‘offer’ for mating.

It was a nursery. Or the closest that came to it from what little they had. Hal was the Alpha, and therefore he had one of the few standing structures that might be considered a house on a bad day, and a ramshackle shed on a truthful one. The nursery was a new addition he had commissioned, all but thrown together in a day or two, with one of the women of the pack donating a makeshift crib that was little more than a box on a stand. The only other thing in the room was a standing mirror- a strange addition to the room and Ryker could only imagine why Hal would have it. It wasn’t as though the pack didn’t have little odds and ends they brought from their previous life and used them to decorate their homes. But that didn’t explain why it was here. He avoided looking at himself in it- he was sure he was a bruised mess.

Despite the runs to town, Hal couldn’t even bother to get something decent for his own child. Crib or box, it still sent a curling thread of trepidation through his stomach and up his throat at the implication. He wanted to destroy it.

But best not to make Hal angrier.

“Can you take these off at least?’ Ryker shrugged his arms, the rope scraping at his wrists.

Ophelia only shook her head. Soon, she finished up her work, Ryker satisfactorily cleaned to her standards, and she took her leave. Ryker crawled on his knees to the edge of the room, leaning against the wooden slats, shivering at the cold breeze that teased his back. He closed his eyes, and thought of Jin and Sang.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryker didn’t sleep. Not that it was even remotely tempting. Instead he planned, and wondered, and hoped. Hope that Sang would find them. That Jin would be okay. That Hal would listen to reason.

That last one was the least likely to happen. The moment Ryker had recognized his surroundings- hell, as soon as he knew that Hal had taken Jin, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape punishment. Not this time. Hal would be prepared. As it was, Ryker couldn’t find a way to escape. He was alone- he couldn’t use his pheromones, not that they would really work on the Betas. Despite the ramshackle room, it was built sturdy, and no amount of kicking at the walls had given him any way- not that he was able to do it long, after the first few thuds one of Hal’s Betas stormed into the room and swatted him on the back of the head with the promise that next time he made any noise, it would be Hal dealing with it.

Maybe he should. Let it get over with. What was the point of running when he would only ever end up here over and over again?

Ryker shook the thoughts out of his head, wincing as the rough bonds on his wrists rubbed at the rawness forming. Earlier he had smelled the metallic tang of blood beginning to flow, but no matter how much he pulled he couldn’t get free.

He entertained turning for a while, but the bonds were wrapped so tightly he doubted he’d be able to get them off even in his other form. There was no way he’d be able to rescue Jin in that condition, and there was no way he’d leave him.

This was all his fault. If only he had left. If he had stayed as far away as possible. Of _course_ Hal would find a way to get his grubby little paws on what Ryker had come to care about most- they were only a few miles away! Ryker had never even actually made it out of the forest. Something was bound to happen. And if Ryker hadn’t stayed… This wouldn’t have happened. Hal would have either chased him to wherever Ryker had slipped off to, or given up and stuck to his pack. He wasn’t sure if Hal was ever willing to leave the safety of his forest, his territory.

If Ryker ever got out of this, he would apologize to Sang. Until then he could only hope that Jin was safe and sound- Ophelia’s reassurance earlier had only cooled a little of his worry, but it was only for now. Who knew what Hal might decide for the kid at any given moment- he wasn’t exactly known for his mercy. Age was no shield.

Maybe Ryker could convince Hal to let him go. He knew how unlikely it was, but he had to make the chance. If he could just say the right things. Any other time he might have just offered his obedience, but that didn’t really matter much to the Alpha, Hal took what he wanted, and if he couldn’t take it he would do anything in his power to destroy it.

 Ryker looked around the room once more, this time coming closer to the mirror, a thought quickly forming in mind. Before he could look closer at it he heard movement outside the room, before a familiar Beta pushed through the door.

Ophelia carried a small wooden tray, a clay bowl and cup sitting on it. The bowl steamed and Ryker could smell a hint of vegetables with meat.

“You should consider yourself lucky you’re getting this much,” Ophelia said as she motioned Ryker to sit. When the Omega complied, she stooped, setting the tray on the ground. She picked up a spoon, dipped it in the soup and carefully held it to Ryker’s face.

Ryker hesitated, eyeing it suspiciously until Ophelia sighed and said, “there’s nothing in it. Eat.”

Were it anyone else Ryker would have refused. He knew her well enough not to stoop so low as to drug his food- at least not without telling him. Though, he wasn’t sure how much had changed since before he left. She was always a hard woman but the strain around her eyes had never been there before. He wouldn’t put it past them to be capable of any thing anymore.

“Can’t you undo this, at least so I can eat?”

Ophelia shook her head, once more pressing the spoon toward him. “No. Eat.”

Ophelia fed him slowly, neither speaking until the spoon scraped against the bottom of the bowl. When she finally set it back on the tray, she paused, then said, “please, don’t try anything stupid. We are the one’s who get punished for it.”

With that, she left him.

As soon as he could no longer hear her he stepped closer to the mirror. It was an old thing, likely an antique with peeling paint on the wooden edges. It was rather tall as well, and it was then that Ryker realized that the nursery was build with a higher roof than the rest. It laid some worry to rest- Hal was probably only storing it in here because it was the only room it would fit in. Hopefully, it wasn’t important.

Ryker pressed in behind it, pushing against the back only for it to barely move. He huffed in frustration, pulled his knee up against the wall and pushed back with everything he had, his heart jumping in his chest when he started to fall backward.

He landed on top of the mirror, a loud crash accompanying the fall, and he scrambled up, kicking a few larger pieces of broken glass until one skidded underneath the crib, hidden. Just in time, as another Beta rushed into the room, claws ready to rip into any danger. He found the Omega standing over the broken mirror.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” The Beta yelled, pulling Ryker away from the glass as another Beta ran in. To him, he ordered, “go clean this up!”

The Beta held him as the other one cleaned up his mess. Ryker refused to answer his questions about _why_ he did it.

“Probably throwing a fit. You know how Omega’s get. Need the attention.” Said the Beta pulling the frame of the mirror out of the room. He came back soon after with a broom to sweep up the smaller slivers. Within minutes the glass was cleaned up, and the first Beta shoved him to the side as they left the room, giving him one, last, menacing look.

Ryker sighed in relief and waited, and only when he was sure they weren’t coming back did he go the crib, kneeling to the ground and feeling around until his hand closed around the one sliver they didn’t find. It was a decent size- only two or three inches long, and fit into his palm nicely, though he flinched as the edge bit into his skin.

Slowly, he set to work on the ropes, carefully eating through the thickness. No one bothered him as he worked, and when he was close to getting through it he stopped.

Then, he waited.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that this isn't a new chapter- it's because it's not. I did a little bit of messing around with previous chapters and changed a bit, and added a completely new chapter (14 is the new one). It didn't really change all that much, just how Hal's death came about.

Ryker flinched and stumbled as he was forced out into the sunlight, Ophelia and another Beta following closely behind. The second Beta was new, likely having joined within the last few weeks- Ryker would have remembered him. He knew everyone’s faces, even if they all avoided him like the plague. He kept himself upright, though it was hard with his wrists bound behind his back.

The sun had long since set, and a few torches lined the dirt path that led through their little makeshift village, leading toward the wooden stage that Hal loved to preach new rules and ideas on how a Were should live their life, and the ways he expected them to change their very demeanor to devolve back to their more savage nature.

Ryker had been forced to every single one, forced to listen to Hal’s drivel, to nod in agreement as his stomach curled. He should have left a long time ago. Or tried to, anyway.

They stopped in front of the stage where Hal stood, arms crossed across his chest. He never took his eyes off of Ryker. A few other Betas circled them, and Ryker realized they were the ones that had chased him that night- it seemed like ages ago now. It seemed the rest of the pack wanted nothing to do with whatever Hal had planned this night, and Ryker had a good idea of what it might be.

Pelts were piled haphazardly in the middle of the stage, right behind the Alpha.

Ryker had expected one of two outcomes, and this was one of them.

Hal wasted no more time.

“It seems our Omega has come back to us,” Hal said, spreading his hands wide. “I spent many nights searching for him.”

The shard of glass was nestled safely in his palm, though sweat dripped down his forehead. What if a Beta saw a glimmer through his fingers? What if they realized the smell of blood was a bit too much for chafing ropes to cause and they decided to investigate. When no one called him out for it, he breathed a little easier.

“But we can’t blame him. Omegas are dumb, needy creatures. He thought he could survive out there. With _humans_.” Hal’s face shriveled like he’d just taken a bite out of lemon.

Ryker gripped the handle as best he could, flipping it around to hide it from the eyes of the Betas around him.

“Tonight, he came back to us. And tonight, I’ll make sure he’ll never even think of leaving again.”

The glint in Hal’s eye was only a hint of the demented mind behind it. Even some of the Betas stepped from one foot to the other, their anxiety racking up with each word Hal spoke though if it was due to them being affected by Hal’s sick mind, or actual uncomfortableness, Ryker didn’t know.

Ophelia prodded Ryker forward, until he was up on the stage facing Hal. The acrid scent of the Alpha filled Ryker’s nose, but by now he had grown used to it.

Ryker shifted and felt the ropes on his wrists strain.

Not yet.

“Tell me Omega, how do you plan to make up for your discretion?” Hal spoke quietly, but Ryker wasn’t fooled. Hal was starved for attention.

Ryker played into Hal’s desires. He lowered his gaze, baring his neck and said, “please, Alpha, make me yours.”

Ryker could hear when Hal’s breath caught- he’d caught the Alpha off guard, Hal had expected some fight, and maybe he screwed up. Maybe he gave away his hand too early. Fuck, _fuck_! He should have dragged it out.

Before he could pull back and try to fix this mistake, Hal grabbed him, shoving his nose into the Omega’s neck and deeply inhaling. The Alpha groaned and nosed his skin, giving sharp nips that were nothing compared to the playful bites Sang had given him only days before. Ryker should count himself lucky, he thought, that Sang hadn’t broke skin, and Hal was none the wiser.

Hal’s head shot up and he glared at the Betas in the clearing.

“Leave!” He growled, and a few stepped back.

One stepped forward, concern etched onto his face as he said, “Alpha-” but Hal jerked Ryker into him, his grip bruising at the growled loud and deep at the offending Beta. Hal wasn’t going to let anyone close to what was his.

“Everyone, go!” Ophelia commanded, giving Ryker a hard look as she waved the other Betas away, pushing on a few stragglers that dallied, unsure. But soon they left, Ophelia trailing slowly behind.

Once more impatient, Hal tugged Ryker’s arm, and he almost dropped the shard in his hand, thankful that Hal had sent the others away to miss his bumble. Hal was too far gone to notice Ryker’s slight panic, more concerned with pulling him toward the pelts, his movements rough and jerky. Ryker could smell the lust radiating from him, spiking to a new level when Hal towered over him.

“I told you, Omega, you’ll be mine, one way or the other.”

Hal pushed his knees apart, exposing Ryker, and the Omega only had a moment to shudder when Hal pressed his face against his flaccid sex, inhaling harshly, much like with his neck earlier. Ryker struggled to rise, pulling at the ropes around his wrists until they fell apart as he curled over the Alpha, and when the man was distracted he brought the glass shard up and swung down with all of his might. It dug into the Alpha’s neck.

Hal roared. He lifted a clawed hand, aiming for Ryker but a figure burst through the trees in a flurry of motion, ramming into the Alpha and slamming him against the ground.

For a moment, just the briefest of moments, Ryker hoped. He hoped that Sang was there to save him, just like the first time. But when he saw the flash of long brown hair, the pale pink skin and feminine figure, his disappointment soared.

But then it was replaced by something indescribable.

Joy. Something he never thought he’d see looking at someone covered in another’s blood. But he did, and Ophelia was. And within seconds, Hal was slumping the ground, a large hole in his chest, surprise and confusion widening his gaze.

Ophelia howled, and the howl was joined by a chorus of others.

***

“What… was that?” Ryker asked, standing behind Ophelia as she washed herself clean. Other Betas trickled into the clearing, already making preparations for the burial of Hal’s body, and the celebration of a new Alpha. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Hal was too strong. Too… fucked up. No one could get close.”

“Except me.”

“Except you.” Ophelia agreed. She stood and watched the others move about, many baring their neck in respect when they passed.

“What about the Betas that followed Hal?”

Ophelia didn’t answer.

“What… about Jin?”

“Mary is keeping an eye on him. He’ll be returned as soon as possible.”

“And me?”

Ophelia glanced at him out of the side of her eye, then shrugged. “Who knows. The problem my brother had with you isn’t mine, as far as I’m concerned, you’re not a traitor. But, after everything my brother has done, I can understand if you would want to leave. I’m not like him, and I won’t become like him. If you want to leave, then leave. But you’ll always have a place here.”

The tension slipped out of Ryker’s muscles, and he let out a deep breath. Despite Hal’s death, this place was the last place he wanted to be. All he could think about was getting back to Sang and falling asleep in his arms once again. And maybe it was a little farfetched- they hadn’t dared to decide what they meant after they spent Ryker’s heat together. But now Ryker could rest easier knowing that he was finally… free.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit the Omega, and he swayed. Ophelia placed a steading hand on his arm, a frown on her face. “You should rest.”

Ryker shook his head. “I need to get Jin back. His father must be worried sick.”

“Father- the Alpha?” When Ryker nodded, she continued. “You’re close to him.”

It wasn’t like Ryker could hide, he was sure she could smell the man on him when she bathed him. The fact that Hal hadn’t caught onto the extent of their relationship still astounded him. But, then, there was a reason his own pack went against him. His own sister.

Ophelia pursed her lips, then sighed, covering her eyes with a hand. “I’ve been an Alpha for all of two minutes and I already have to smooth things over with another Alpha. _Fuck_ , Hal.”

“I can speak to him first?”

Ophelia slowly shook her head. “There’s process. It wouldn’t look good on us if we sent our Omega as a peacekeeper.”

Ryker snorted and said, “trust me, I doubt the man cares very much about procedure.”

Ophelia frowned again but didn’t argue.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking through the little makeshift village now almost felt… surreal. The rest of Hal’s pack- _Ophelia’s_ pack, watched in silence as they passed. Ryker expected fear, hate, even apathy on their faces. Instead, what he saw was confusion. They felt the power shift- hell, so had Ryker, as small as the tug had felt. His rejection of Hal and subsequent leaving had jumpstarted the surprisingly physical process that kept him as part of that pack. Part of everyone else.

It scared him. For that pull to disappear completely. Werewolves changed packs all the time, and it was accepted. But what if he was different? What if it went away and he just… _couldn’t_ with Sang? What would he do then? He’d be alone. And that thought was terrifying. Enough to keep him from trying to escape Hal before.

But now Hal was gone. Dead. Never to return, to terrorize him- or anyone.

“What do you think will happen now?” Ryker asked. Even though Hal was a horrible Alpha, there were still some that followed his every words like the gospel, and happily, too. They were probably hiding now, but they’d be back. For revenge? To take the leftovers? Who knew. But if they were anything like Hal, they wouldn’t let it rest.

“I don’t know,” Ophelia said. “Right now, I need to focus on keeping everyone calm and together.”

They stopped in front of a familiar hut, and before Ryker could go inside, he was tackled by a teary child.

Ryker kneeled, wrapping his arms around the desolate child, his heart breaking when Jin pressed his nose against the skin of his neck for comfort, heaving, “I want Appa.”

“We’re going home now,” Ryker said, picking the boy up, taking a deep inhale, a small pit in his stomach uncurling when the boy smelled fine. Just sad and scared. They hadn’t touched him.

“Ryker.” Ophelia said, and Ryker stopped. “I’m sure this is the last place you want to be, and after everything I have no right to ask but… I would… appreciate, if you thought hard about coming back. The pack could use an Omega’s touch now that Hal’s gone.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ryker said, his arms tightening around Jin, who’s sobs were beginning to peter off.

***

Sang ran a hand through his wild hair for the hundredth time. He stood over his desk in his study, a map of the forest in front of him. He’d found the river where he had lost the Betas at, and where not only Jin’s, but Ryker’s scent disappeared. These werewolves ruled the forest, they lived there for a large portion of their lives, whereas Sang had come from a city. Tracking wasn’t necessary. But now he needed to be able to. 

 _Fuck_. The desk cracked under his fist, and items jumped and tumbled to the ground. Baek was trying to figure out what he could to track Hal but what good would that do? Baek was human, he couldn’t discern the different smells.

Sang groaned, running his hands over his face. He had to get back out there. Had to find Jin. Had to find Ryker.

Hundreds of horrible images crossed through his mind when he thought about how he would find Jin, each worse than the last, and his stomach churned. He’d kill Hal. He could beg for forgiveness and mercy, and Sang would _rip_ his heart out.

With that resolve, Sang left the office and went down the stairs. He passed by Hana, who raised a hand out to him, but he shook it off and threw open the front door. He was in the middle of his shift when he tasted something in the air. Something familiar.

He startled, body moving before his brain did, racing to the trees and intercepting the intruder. Except it wasn’t an intruder.

Ryker let out a noise as he was swept up in Sang’s arms, Jin pressed hard between them.

“Fuck,” Sang breathed, his eyes reddening as he nuzzled into Jin’s black hair. He pulled Jin from the Omega’s arms easily. “Jin. Are you hurt?”

“No, Appa.” Jin sniffed. His eyes were red, his nose leaking, but he looked more tired than anything.

Jin wrapped his little arms around Sang’s neck and pressed in close, laying his head against the Alpha’s chest. He felt so tiny and frail.

Sang sniffed, inhaling the scent, relief flooding through him. Concern, too, at the hint of blood, but it seemed to be neither Jin’s or Ryker’s.

“Sang-“ Ryker tried, but Sang shook his head.

“We’ll talk inside.” His words came out harsher than he meant, and he regretted the way the Omega flinched. He placed a hand on Ryker’s arm, soft. “Are _you_ okay?”

Ryker shrugged, looking toward the ground, before nodding. He looked a little more worse for wear, a purplish bruise rising up on his face, and Sang didn’t miss the ones on his wrists, or the paste on his hands that covered harsh cuts.

He walked them to the house, stopping only when Baek raised up a hand.

“Need to speak,” Baek said.

“Why don’t you go on and wash up,” Sang said to Ryker, nodding toward the open door. Ryker paused, eying Jin, who had slowly begun to fall asleep, before heading inside. To Baek, he asked, “did you find anything?”

Baek nodded. He looked out toward the woods. “The barrier. It was tampered with.”

***

Ryker couldn’t help but stop as he passed Jin’s room, the door cracked open. He pushed it the rest of the way and stepped inside. Hal’s scent still hung in the air, and he shivered as he thought over the things that had happened in just the past few hours. Things had changed so quickly. He never would have thought it would turn out like it did. But the most important thing was that Jin was back, and he was safe.

Hal was gone.

Ryker could hardly imagine it. Was this real? Was this another game? Would Hal come popping back up, intending to get his revenge? Ryker wouldn’t put it past him. He was vengeful enough to puncture the veil between life and death. If it was possible, that man would find a way.

Ryker left Jin’s room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He would clean it after he and Sang spoke.

While he waited for the Alpha, he did as told, body relaxing for the first time in what felt like days in the spray of the hot water. He forced himself not to think about what he did to Hal with his own hands- what’s done is done, and he could never make himself regret it. Not after taking Jin. Threatening Ryker’s family.

That… Were they really his family? Something about that felt right, but it also pulled at the pit in Ryker’s stomach. After a moment’s contemplation, he realized it was dread. It wasn’t like it wasn’t exactly what the Omega wanted- a family to call his own, but it felt as though there was something hanging over his head, about to swoop down and snatch it away from him again. Maybe he was overthinking it. Hal was dead. He trusted Ophelia enough to not walk down that path, she’d seen the very outcome herself, and she was better than that. At least, Ryker hoped.

Ryker’s muscles were still heavily tensed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He stopped in the hallway, unsure whether he should seek out Sang, or let the Alpha come and find him. He wondered about Jin and how the kid was holding up- it felt wrong to let him out of his sight, and he still worried. Jin must have been terrified. Just the thought of being in Jin’s shoes, having a stranger snatch him from his bed and take him from his family- it sent a shiver up Ryker’s spine.

He would seek out Sang, he decided. They needed to talk about what happened, and the sooner the better. After that, he would find Jin and never let him go again.

***

Finally dressed, Ryker stopped in front of Sang’s office, listening for the tell-tale signs of any occupants. He heard a voice muttering to himself, then knocked. When no answer was forthcoming, he entered anyway, opening the door slowly. Only when it shut behind him with a soft click, did Sang notice his presence.

When it was finally just the two of them alone, Sang’s guard dropped again. Before Ryker knew what was happened, the Alpha was on  him, arms curled around him in a tight hug, pressing their bodies flush together. Ryker’s hair shifted by the Alpha’s deep inhale at his neck. In, out, in, out. Like he wasn’t sure the Omega was really there in his arms- or to convince himself that he was. Ryker responded in kind. His face, pressed against the Alpha’s chest, wasn’t in prime position to get at the best place to scent, but he still took it for all it’s worth, taking all of Sang in, his fear, his anger, his hurt. Relief- a surprisingly soft, sweet scent that was almost buried by everything else, but it was still there, and growing stronger by the second.

Sang pressed a soft kiss against his neck, and then his cheek, before pulling back, his eyes turning hard.

“I need you to tell me where he is.”

For a second, Ryker was confused, shouldn’t Sang know where Jin had been carted off to? And then he realized, he wasn’t asking about the boy.

“Don’t worry about Hal anymore,” Ryker said quietly, his body tensing almost unnoticeably.

“I _need_ to, I-“

“Don’t, Sang. He’s… been taken care of.” When Sang went to question him further, Ryker looked him in the eye, hoping to convey everything he felt in the last 24 hours. “I took care of it. I promise.”

The fight went out of Sang. Whatever the Alpha picked up from him, it was enough to placate him, for now. He was sure Sang would ask more later, but for now, Ryker just… couldn’t. He’d taken a life, and he was trying his best not to think back on it. He wanted to forget. It didn’t matter how bad Hal was. What he did…

No. He couldn’t go there. _He did the right thing_. Who knows what Hal would have done to him- done to _Jin_. And he could never let anything happen to him, not again. He would make sure of it.

“How are you?” Sang asked, and Ryker almost missed if the Alpha hadn’t run a soothing hand through his hair. 

Ryker shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to give Sang more to worry about. “I’ve… a lot on my mind.”

“Ryker-“

Ryker stopped him with a soft kiss, and for the first time in the past few hours, he felt like he had come home.

Sang sighed, his hands dropping to rest on Ryker’s hips and tugging him in close. It only lasted a moment before Sang pulled away, and Ryker had to hold back the whine bubbling up his throat.

“We… should talk. About what happened.” Sang said, pulling Ryker over to a couch, one that Ryker had found the Alpha passed out on more than once. “About how Hal got here.”

“What-“

“I don’t think you had anything to do with it. I _don’t_. But I need to hear you say it.” Sang looked him in the eyes then, and Ryker couldn’t force himself to look away. “Did you have anything to do with Hal getting through the barrier? The one that Baek put up?”

Ryker understood why he asked. He _did_ , and he would never blame Sang. But it still stung. The Omega shook his head, and said, “No. I wouldn’t even begin to know how, even if I wanted to.”

Ryker didn’t miss how Sang’s eyes flinched, the sadness that welled up deep within them. He said, “I didn’t think so. I mean it, so please don’t be mad.”

The Omega shook his head again. “I’m not. I mean, I get it. But do you have an idea of how it could have happened?”

Ryker almost repeated his question when Sang didn’t respond, instead favoring to stare past him, deep in thought.

A sharp knock rung through the air before Ryker could, and without a word Sang stood. Baek entered shortly, followed closely by Hana who immediately set her sights on the Omega.

“What is _he_ doing here?! After what he did-“

“Hana.”

Even Ryker shivered, despite how quietly Sang spoke, the fury was undeniable. Whatever Hana meant to say died quickly on her lips. Her eyes flitted between Alpha and Omega, her face curling up into a snarl.

“It’s his fault! If he hadn’t come here I wouldn’t have had to do what I did! I did it to protect us, I…” She hiccupped when Sang stepped forward, and Ryker was almost scared that he would kill her for her confession. As it were, his mind was still reeling. Hana?

Sang stopped in front of his younger sister, raising a hand up only for it to fall limp at his side.

“You have 30 minutes.” Sang said, and no one questioned it during the pregnant pause, though Ryker could hear how her breath caught in her throat.

“How- why- where will I go?” She cried, hands grasping at Sang’s shirt, but the Alpha pushed her back gently. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m your _sister_.”

Whatever else she said, Ryker couldn’t understand. In her state, her words became foreign, but Sang did not respond in kind. He only shook his head.

Eventually, Hana stepped back toward the door, sniffing. Before she left, she leveled a glare at the Omega, and in a short breath, she whispered, “this is all _your_ fault.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Don’t listen to her,” Sang said, looking over at the Omega, whose face had gone pale. Well, paler, if possible.

Ryker lifted up off the couch, immediately taking Sang’s hands in his. Huh, he didn’t realize how bad they were shaking. Well, considering how his life was being torn apart all around him. He felt like laughing. He almost did, and only stopped himself when he saw the concern in Ryker’s eyes. He couldn’t worry him more now. He had to be strong. For Ryker, for Jin.

“How is Jin?” Sang asked, directing his question to Baek. His trust was still a little raw at the moment, but even then, he felt he had nothing to fear from the two other men in the room, especially all they’d done for him. Someday, he’d ask Ryker what happened, but he could tell the Omega didn’t want to speak of it- it made his gut clench at the thought of what he might have gone through. What he _did_ go through.

“He sleeps fitfully, but fine.”

Sang nodded, then, “please look into strengthening and adding to the defenses.”

Baek nodded and left the room without another word, leaving Sang and Ryker alone. As much as he wanted to look Ryker over, to see with his own eyes, and feel with his own hands that the Omega was as fine as he said he was, he had something pressing to attend to. So, he grabbed Ryker’s hand and led him out of the office, to his bedroom. He opened the door softly, listening to the soft breathing coming from his bed. Occasionally it was marred by short bursts of movement, but Jin quickly settled again.

“You don’t have to stay, but I would like you to.”

In what little light there was, Sang saw the small, tired smile on the Omega’s lips. “I don’t mind. Besides, if there’s one thing I’m good for, it’s this.”

Sang cocked his head to the side as he watched Ryker approach his son and crawl into the bed. Jin’s breath sped up again, but was immediately evened out when Ryker rested his hand on Jin’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Are you coming?” Ryker whispered, settling himself into the bed, a small hand reaching out to cling to his shirt.

Sang joined not long after, Jin finally resting peacefully between the two of them.

***

The hands on Ryker’s hips gripped him hard, almost bruising. Water cascaded on top of them, but it wasn’t enough to cover up the noise of slapping as Sang drove into him from behind, his chest pressed against Ryker’s back. The Alpha’s teeth dug into his shoulder, a threat if it had been anyone else. Ryker knew better- it was a promise.

Ryker hadn’t known what to expect when Sang led him into the bathroom, away from a quietly sleeping Jin, and began to pull off his clothes. His exhausted brain didn’t catch up until the Alpha’s hands trailed down his back with a destination in mind, and fingers prodding at his entrance.

It hadn’t taken long to work him open- the stress of the last few days still weighed heavily on him and this was a welcome- even needed, distraction.

And Sang needed it too. The way he held him close, whispered unintelligible things in his ear in another language. Sang’s entire being exuded need- a need for Ryker and Ryker was more than willing to provide and take for himself.

He felt the tension slipping out of his body with each second he came closer to climax, Sang’s hand hot and insistent on his cock, his thrusts becoming sharper and shorter. Ryker shuddered his release, Sang’s dull nails digging into his hip as he groaned, then stilled. He pressed soft kisses against the Omega’s sore shoulder as an apology, before slipping out of him.

A soft, soapy cloth resumed its exploration of his back, rubbing out the rest of the knots in his body, and he sighed deeply. But, as much as he'd like his mind wouldn't go blank. "What now? Will Hana be back?"

Sang sighed too, then said, "she's stubborn and driven. I'm sure she'll show up again someday. Whether it's with an apology or a grudge though, I don't know."

Hopefully it wouldn't be for a long time, either way. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive her for the position she put Jin in. It didn't matter how much she hated him, it would never be worth his safety. He only hoped if she ever did come back that Sang wouldn't give her the opportunity to do it again.

But, her actions toward him left more questions. Sang had an entire pack still in Korea, likely with no idea that Ryker existed and might have the same mindset Hana did. There was no telling what he might be in for when they finally arrived. And that thought... Was terrifying. From what Ryker gathered they would be restless enough from the power struggle. On top of being completely uprooted to find Sang had made his bed with a strange Omega that brought trouble by the name of Hal? Even if the man was dead, his back was still a threat.

Ophelia could very well be the best Alpha ever, but Ryker knew firsthand how... Delicate things could be between packs. He'd heard of friendly packs turning on each other for some perceived slight, and that a Beta or Omega could damn an entire pack. That Sang hadn't demanded retribution towards Hal’s pack was amazing in of itself, but the day was still young. For all he knew Sang could be plotting and intending to take revenge the moment his pack touched down.

Ryker had a lot to think about, especially if he wanted to protect Sang and Jin. A plan was beginning to form, one neither he, Sang or Jin would like. But he had to do what he could. Anything he could.

***

Sang watched as Jin and Ryker played in the garden. Jin was back to his old self, save for being a bit skittish. He was resilient and Sang was filled with pride as he watched the small boy laugh as Ryker knocked his furry body into him.

Ryker... There was something different about him. He didn't expect it to be possible to become more reserved but Ryker had found a way. He was quiet and Sang noticed the soft, sad looks he would send when he thought Sang wasn't looking. He wondered it if was guilt.

Ryker wasn't the one who should feel guilty. Sang should have done more. Listened to Hana's complaints more, and found a way to appease her in a way that they could all still be there. Her absence left a hole in his heart and he wasn't sure if it would ever go away. But it wasn't enough to find her and bring her home. Not when she brought his son into it. Not when she...

He would always be grateful for what Ryker had done to protect Jin. Even if Sang had any reservations before, they were gone now. Ryker had more than proven his place in the pack. He just had to make sure his pack could see it too. The date for their arrival was coming upon them as they slowly took care of their affairs back home. He knew some didn't like the idea of moving to a completely different country, but even they realized there was nothing left for them there. He had already received confirmation that his parents would be there within the next two weeks, as well as... Fuck. He was going to have to talk to Ryker and hope the Omega would listen long enough for him to explain. He could already feel a headache coming on just from the thought of the fallout.

And on top of all that he still had to figure out what to do with Hal’s old pack. Tradition dictated he confront the Alpha and challenge him. The problem with that was that the Alpha was dead, and currently Sang didn't have any way to back up a challenge gone wrong- and he certainly wasn't going to sick his elderly parents on them, no matter how much his father talked about taking part in previous claim wars. The man could barely stand without being snatched away in the wind like a leaf.

He'd deal with it. Some way, or another. But fuck if he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Ryker and just drown in that calming scent. He might sneak into the Omega's room tonight to do just that.

Baek's sudden appearance at his side startled Sang out of his quickly turning lewd thoughts.

"Guest." Baek grunted. "Alpha."

Sang straightened, his hands curling into fists and nails pricking into his palms. He was _not_ in the mood to deal with posturing and bullshit today.

Ryker's nose lifted to the air and his head cocked to the side in curiosity, giving Sang a long look the Alpha couldn't quite discern before padding off to where he had left his clothes. The lack of concern, especially after what had just happened was... Interesting.

The Alpha waited at the front door and Sang sent a thank you to Baek for not letting them inside, the last thing he needed was to get angsty over the smell of another Alpha in his home.

The woman was unfamiliar, handsome in a sense, and almost as tall as Sang. She wore her long hair in a braid and from the scars on her arms and legs she'd seen her share of fights. He might not recognize her by her looks, but the smell was unmistakable. She was from Hal’s pack.

He growled, loud and low but she didn't rise the challenge. Instead, her eyes met the ground, her guard completely dropped. She didn't come to fight.

That wouldn't have been near good enough for Sang if not for Ryker placing a hand on his arm and stopping just in front of him.

"Ophelia." Ryker said with familiarity in his voice. "Why... Are you here?"

The woman sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at Sang. She was defenseless. Alone. She was nervous.

"I am here to make a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about this story (Or Head On). Due to work the last few months became extremely stressful and I just didn't really care to write. But, new job, and I've got my motivation back! I'll have the next chapter uploaded soon.


End file.
